Marshall Lee's Adventure
by JayHugsRocks
Summary: It's Fionna's birthday in 3 days and Marshall Lee needs to get her a gift she'll love.. But to get this gift he has to deal with 2 people he doesn't ever wanna see. There some Lime in later chapters. -First Fanfic-
1. Entering home

**_This is my first Fan-fiction! Hope you enjoy, and yes I know it's really short but I'm kinda having writers block which I hate because I love writing stories _**

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV

It was three days til Fionna's birthday and Marshall didn't know what to get her. I could get her a sword maybe a demons blood dagger? He thought, Yeah that be a lumpin good present but she better like it because to obtain one of these daggers I have to go to my old home….. The Night'O'sphere. He sat there rubbing the back of his neck, he really didn't want to go to the Night'O'sphere because his mother was there, he didn't necessarily hate his mother but she did give him a good reason to not want to be in her presence but for this trip he'd have to man up and deal with her. He grabbed his Axe-Bass for the trip. Here I go into that depressing hell hole he thought floating towards the portal to his old home.

I wonder if anything has changed since I've been there? Marshall Lee thought. Probably not it's probably going to be the same evil and demonic place. It's weird that Marshall thought these things because after all he was the VAMPIRE KING. But it seems over his centuries of living he's grown a little good. He didn't like thinking he was good because in reality he could hurt and kill anything and anyone when he wanted to. But enough of those thoughts, he turned his attention back to the thoughts of his Fionna and her beautiful big blue ocean eyes it seemed that every time he looked into those eyes he could feel himself get swept away, he enjoyed these thoughts very much but he never told her that he fell hard for her and when I saw hard I mean like jumping off of a roof and hitting the concrete hard. He loved being by her she made him feel like he was actually human, Marshall wanted to tell Fionna that he loved her but he always shied away cause of the feeling of being rejected. Just as he thought this he came to the portal, the portal was an old bomb shelter that was from the ages of the Mushroom War. Marshall tapped on the door in a pattern three knocks then he waited three seconds and did the same thing again. "Password and title please" said the old building "Ανοίξτε την πύλη για τη νύχτα όπου οι δαίμονες θέσει και ουρλιάζουν σε τρόμο" (**That means "Open the gates to the night where the demons lay and scream in fright" in Greek ****) **replied Marshall "Oh and my title is βαμπίρ βασιλιά" (**That also means "Vampire King")** "Very well then" said the old bomb shelter. Just as Marshall was entering into the portal he heard someone call his name "Ohhhh Marshyyyy!" Oh my glob its HER! Thought Marshall with a frown on his face...

* * *

_**(Authors Note)**_

_**I need atleast 6 reviews to continue.. :D I bet your all like oh me gosh who's that chick! Well if I get those 5 reviews I will reveal her identity in the next chapter. **_


	2. She's back & He's unhappy

"What do you want Ashley" growled Marshall, he wasn't happy with seeing his ex-girlfriend who was in his terms a physco jerk "Awww marshy you aren't happy to see your sexy ex?" retorted Ashley "Hahaha sexy you gotta be kidding me a dead frog is sexier then you!" smirked Marshall. He looked her over Ashley had her long white hair up in a ponytail she was wearing a shirt with the band logo "DeadMau5" on it (Also one of my favorite bands) she was also wearing bright pink skinnys and pink converse just looking at her made Marshall want to barf up rainbows and butterflies Ashley caught him looking at her "See anything you like" she asked while smirking and batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair back

"Uhhh no just looking at you makes me wish I was blinded by the sun" said Marshall. He wished she'd go away so he could get into the Night'O'sphere and get that dagger and come back in time for Fionna's birthday ball that Gummy planned for her as a surprise. "Ashley I'm busy and I don't have time for games" growled Marshall "Ohh going to see your Mommy or just going into there to get that chubby blonde chick something?" asked Ashley. At hearing this he got totally pissed off! His eyes turned from their normal pitch black to a red and he showed off his fangs and curled his hands up into claws, "You don't talk about Fi that way you bitch" yelled Marshall who was now the most scariest sight to behold. Ashley flinched and walked back a little, She hoped Marshall didn't see but he did "Hahahaa your weak Ashley" he was in an attacking position "Not as weak as your are Marshall, I bet if anybody even that Gummy nerd mentioned her name you'd kill them within a second" Hearing this he couldn't deal with her anymore, he ran towards her and grabbed her by the throat "Even though Gumball is a nerd and he gets on my nerves I wouldn't kill him" Ashley was stunned to hear this she didn't expect this answer and neither did Marshall he couldn't believe that he just said that "Well I underestimated you Marshyy" "Stop calling me Marshy you ugly witch bitch" he tightened his grip on her throat, she tried to break free but that didn't work at all, "Don't ever come near me or Fi or even Gumball again…." He paused "If I see you ever I will come after you and personally kill you. Understand?" he growled into her face

"Y-Ye-Yess" she stuttered. He threw her to the ground "Leave" she did as she was told, the thing Marshall didn't know was that that wasn't the last time he'd see her "You'll regret that Marshall Lee" she thought.

Marshall was glad she was finally gone so he could FINALLY enter in to the Night'O'sphere, it was a place that was dark (Obviously) it was a demonic place with demons and all creatures that go bump in the night. Marshall knew his mom would hear of his arrival but he didn't care all he cared about was looking for that demon blood dagger for his sweet beautiful Fi, He wondered what she was doing

_Meanwhile…._

"_Cake morning star mode" yelled Fionna while she was dodging the Ice Queen's slush monster, "Okay babycakes"_

_Back to the Night'O'sphere…._

Hahaa she's probably saving Gumballs from the cougar Ice Queen again like always he thought.

While walking around he heard a couple gasps, people were shocked to actually see the Vampire king himself, they knew he was alive but they never really expected him to come to the Night'O'sphere at first they thought he abandoned them but Marshall would never do that even though he hated this dreadful place so much. He waved to a little girl who was sewing her teddy bears eye, he thought to himself that that looked like him when he was younger with Hamba (his teddy bear that his Physco jerk of an ex(Ashley) sold to a Warlock) just thinking about Hamba brought back so many memories.. He wished he could get her back but he didn't know where to start. But what Marshall was unaware of was that Fionna was trying to actually find Hamba for him since she knew he really loved that teddy bear. Now he just needed to find a place to start looking for that dagger, he knew his family had one but he didn't want to face his mother and ask her for it since he knew she'd obviously say no because she didn't want some mere mortal handling the delicate antique.

He groaned in annoyance he really didn't want to have to walk all around the stupid Night'O (Short for Night'O'sphere) but he knew in order for him to obtain her present he needed to make sacrifices and get up off his lazy ass and look for it


	3. The Dagger Guardian

_**Yup I know this Chapters short, but I plan on doing atleast 2-3 more chapters today. Hope you like it... **_

* * *

Hmm where to start? Thought Marshall, Oh yeah I can ask the Dagger Guardian he'd know where all the daggers are. So Marshall started walking towards the land of the Dagger Guardian. While walking there he found an apple tree** (weird huh that there's an apple tree in the night'o'sphere?)** he grabbed himself a couple apples, he bite into the apple and sucked the tasty red colour out, Ahh that tasted great, now how about some good axe-bass music while flying.. After awhile of flying around he came upon the Dagger Guardian, he knew he'd have to answer 2 different questions to prove why he was worthy enough to even find out the location of the Demon blood dagger.

"Vampire King it's been awhile,, why have you come" said the Dagger guardian with a suspicious look on his blood red face. Marshall looked over the dagger guardian, he was a blood red demon with big horns. "It has been awhile hasn't it,,I came to find the location of the Demon blood dagger" replied Marshall "You have to answer 2 questions that prove your worthy" Marshall nodded in reply "Ok" "Question 1,, When were your crowned Vampire King?" asked the DG "300 years ago" "Correct" "Next question,, Why do you want the dagger and who's it for?" Marshall rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, he didn't feel comfortable telling a stranger his reason for coming but he knew if he didn't he wouldn't get what he came for and anyways he couldn't turn back now not after all he's been through..

He huffed in annoyance "I came because I wanted to obtain the blood dagger for someone I love…. A mortal" The DG looked at him in surprise he didn't actually think the Vampire king could love a mortal; it was against all that they believed in, but the DG didn't know that Marshall didn't give 2 shits about that, he loved her and nobody could stop him from loving her. "Very well then, There's only one dagger left and the person who has this dagger is….

* * *

_**;D To Marshall's disbelief there's only one more and the person who has it isn't going to give it up to easily. **_

_**Next chapter coming in a little... **_


	4. Mommy and Me

_**New chapter! Hope you like it. I put a lot of like let's say feelings?**_

_**Hahaa, Enjoy!**_

* * *

"NO! Not her!" yelled Marshall Lee "Sad to say but yes your Mother Lady of Evil has the last and only dagger, If you want the dagger you're going to have to ask her for it" "Ugh fine" replied Marshall. Now he was frustrated he had to deal with his mother who he still was mad at for eating his fries, but that's a different story, the story is now he has to go face-to-face with her and ask for the dagger. He knows she isn't going to give it up easily since he wanted to give it to his mortal friend.

But Marshall didn't realize his mother had been watching over him since he's gotten there, she knew he wanted the dagger for his mortal friend. She didn't believe in mortal love but if it made her son happy she'd agree with it. She just hoped he wouldn't get himself hurt **(You know Fionna being mortal and him being immortal)**. But the Lady of Evil would consider giving him the dagger. Marshall wanted that dagger for Fi and he was determined to get it no matter what happens. Hopefully my mom will consider giving me the dagger he thought. He started walking towards the castle which his mother lived in, the place was gloomy with a big dark gray cloud hanging over the place it was old and vines grew up around the walls, some of the windows were busted but those that were busted were on the 2nd floor from people jumping out of them.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"_**I wonder where Marshy is Cake, I haven't seen him in like 2 days!" said Fionna**_

"_**He's probably being all emo and junk" said Cake with a smirk and a little laugh **_

"_**Cake you're so mean! Aren't you going on a date with Lord M?" asked Fionna**_

"_**Yes he's going to be here any minute.. You sure you want to be alone I can cancel and stay here with you Babycakes?" Cake said this with worried eyes**_

_**Fionna noticed "Cake it's fine I'll be fine, you go on your date with Lord M and have a good time" "Ok, if you say so baby"**_

_**Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Cake answered "Well hello sweet cakes" said Cake with a seductive purr **_

"_**Ready to go babe" stomped Lord M in his Morse code "Yup, Bye Fi, I'll be home later tonight" Cake waved goodbye**_

_**Fionna waved back. Hmm I wonder if Marshy is going to come to my birthday ball (Cake couldn't keep the secret any longer so she just came out and told Fionna) Fionna wondered, "Hopefully he does" she said out loud**_

_**Back to the Night'O'sphere**_

Marshall was finally at the doors to his old house, he knocked and enter and found that his mother was talking to her secretary, once the secretary saw him she left. Now it was just Marshall and Lady of Evil, "Hello my son" said LOE **(Short for Lady of Evil)** "Hey mom" replied Marshall "I know why you're here" Marshall was surprised she knew, he didn't expect this.. "Yeah I was wondering umm-umm….. can I have the demon blood dagger?" "Why do you want the dagger, tell me the truth no lies or else"

"Or else what" he said with a bit of sarcasm in it. "Or else I won't tell you what Ashley is planning" He pondered this in his head..

"Fine" he said "I came here to get a demon blood dagger for F…fionna" he said a bit uncomfortable touching on the subject.

"Oh…. Do you love this mortal" she asked. He knew what she was hinting at and he didn't like it one bit "MOM I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU DON'T LIKE FIONNA AND ALL BUT I LUMPIN LOVE HER SO MUCH AND I'D DO ANYTHING FOR HER!" yelled Marshall. LOE was surprised from her son's sudden outburst; she couldn't believe he actually loved her. "No need to yell, I respect your choice to pick her, At least she's better then that dumb bitch… what was her name…. Ashley right? She asked.

Marshall looked at his mother dumbfounded,, "Wh.. ?" he asked confused "I respect that you love her, if it makes you happy to be with this mortal..Fionna then I shall let you be with her" she knew he didn't give a shit about her blessing but she thought maybe it would make him like her a little bit more. "Ohh? Umm thanks?" he said rubbing the back of his neck uneasily, he felt bad now that he yelled at his mom. "Well can I have the dagger?" "I suppose you can have it" said LOE, she went into another room and went into a drawer and drew out an old box with the words "To my dear love, Lady of Evil" scripted into the dark brown wood, she took out the dagger and walked into the other room where Marshall was, "Here,, Take good care of it, Well ask her please to take care of it" she asked. He nodded "Thanks mom, I'm sorry for yelling at you I just didn't think you'd understand how much I love fionna" "I know honey I'm sorry for not being the mom you always wanted but just know I love you even if you ha..te me" she said with a crack in her voice, Marshall looked at his mother who looked like she was on the brink of tears, he never knew his mom would cry, "I don't hate you mom, I love you and even though it doesn't seem like I care, I do" he said then he hugged his mother tight, "I love you forever mommy" "I love you too son,, Now I will tell you Ashley's plans"

* * *

_**Marshall and his mom are back and have forgived each other. Now in the next chapter you'll find out her devious plan to ruin Marshall & Fionna. c; I'm so evil hahaa Jk.. **_


	5. Fionna's Birthday

**_Another chapter done! Should I do a sequel? Hmm, Gotta think about that one. _**

**_Well here's the story, hope you enjoy._**

* * *

While Marshall was walking into his house he was thinking over what had just happened, his mom gave him her blessing for loving Fionna, he got the demon blood dagger, and he found out the Witch Bitch's (Ashley) plan. Ashley wanted to kill Fionna but she wanted to do it painfully and slowly so she's decided to kill her at her Birthday ball by slipping some kind of poison that will make her sick into her drink, but Ashley didn't know that Marshall would never let ANYTHING happen to his Fi. He was pissed that Ashley was being such an ass and couldn't just get over him, he broke up with her for a reason, she only wanted to have sex with him and she never really paid any attention to him she cared more about her dumb witch craft then him and she sold Hamba, nobody touches Hamba (Other than Fi obviously). Just thinking about how they were once together gave him the shivers; he couldn't believe he dated THAT.

He knew in a couple hours would be Fionna's birthday ball so he decided to get ready, he went and got undressed and went into the shower while he was in there he remembered Fionna say something about seeing "EVERYTHING" if you know what I mean, he laughed at this thought. He hadn't laughed in awhile so it was nice for him to actually be able to laugh at something worth laughing at. He washed his body with strawberry body wash (Thank you Fionna) then after rinsing off he lathered his hair with vanilla shampoo, also another gift from Fi. It seemed like he got a lot of gifts from her, this dagger would repay her for all the things she did for him. After doing his beautifully messy raven coloured hair he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He shook out his hair like dogs shake out their fur, after surveying his hair and deciding he wouldn't do anything with it he went into his messy ass closet (I have to clean one day in here he thought) he looked for some good presentable clothes, he didn't really like the fancy shit but he knew this was for Fi and if he didn't wear something nice Gummy would be up his ass about manners and all the lumpin' junk. He decided on some nice black skinnies and a red plaid shirt with a black vest to go over, he then picked out his shoe's, Red Converse. This was the best he could do in the fancy department so if Gummy didn't like it then he can go lump off.

Fionna's POV

Today was my birthday and my birthday ball that Gumball had set up as a surprise, wasn't much of a surprise since Cake couldn't keep her mouth shut, but it's nice that he actually thought about me. Cake is making me a dress, it's being made out of blue fabric, I bet it's going to be beautiful, wait no I KNOW it's going to be beautiful, Cake always makes the best dresses even though I'm not all into that lumpin' dress stuff I still will wear one.

"Fionna baby, can you come here please" called Cake from upstairs "Coming Cake" yelled Fionna, she ran up the stairs and came into the room to see a beautiful blue dress, it was glittery and the sleeves her puffy it had no straps and it was knee length. "Do you like it baby" asked Cake with a excited look in her eyes "Oh Cake this dress is slamacow awesome!" I told her with a big smile on my face

"Ahh good, I knew you'd like it" replied Cake, "Now get changed in this dress and let me see how it looks on you" Fionna nodded and grabbed the dress and ran into her bathroom. When she put the dress on she looked into the mirror, she couldn't believe how beautiful she looked the dress fit her perfectly and you could see every curve in her body, she was also glad it was stretchy fabric so it wouldn't squeeze also she was relieved to know it didn't show a lot of cleavage because she didn't want her puppy's flying everywhere. She walked out of the bathroom and spun around "How do I look Cake" asked Fionna, Cake just stared at her with her mouth open, "Oh my glob baby you looks so beautiful, I feel like crying" said Cake with a sniffle, Fionna blushed she never had a compliment like that before. "Thank you Cake, I wouldn't have looked this beautiful if it wasn't for you and your awesome sewing skills" said Fionna with a big smile "Thanks baby… Now we need to do your hair, so please take off that bunny hat" Fionna grabbed onto her head and looked at Cake with a frown "Do I have to take of the hat?" Fionna said with distress in her voice "Yes you do, I didn't make that dress for you to look half the part of beautiful, I made it so you could show off ALL your beauty,, So take it off girl" Fionna looked at Cake with a frown and then she just took the hat off, "Fine, only for tonight though" "Yay" cheered Cake in a little school girl voice. Cake got started on Fionna's hair,, when she was done Fionna's hair was all curls all the way down to her butt. "Cake thanks again! I look amazing?" said Fionna a little shocked. "You're welcome again" Cake then looked at the clock on the wall it was 6:50, "Come on baby we need to leave to make it on time for your party". With that Cake grabbed her pink and blue sparkled bow and put it around her neck and grabbed Fionna and started towards the Birthday Bash.


	6. Birthday Surprise

_**Chapter accomplished. Now this has somee love! Fiolee! c;**_

_**Hopes you enjoy**_

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

When they were about to walk out the door Fionna stopped Cake, "Wait Cake I forgot something" said Fionna jumping off Cake's back "What did you forget baby" asked Cake a little curiosity in her voice "I forgot Hamba, Marshall Lee's teddy bear" Cake looked at her in surprise

"How'd you get that bear honey it was sold to a warlock" "Let's just say that wizard won't miss this bear" smirked Fionna

**_Recap: Getting Hamba from the Warlock_**

**"_You stupid Warlock give me that teddy bear now!" yelled Fionna while she was holding her pink crystal sword "Why should I give it to you, It was sold to me fair and square, so NO!" retorted the Warlock "I don't give a lumpin' shit if it was sold to you "fairly" that is my friends favorite teddy bear and I want it back now" Fionna charged at him and swung her sword at him she missed by less than 3 inches. "But I want to know why you want the teddy bear?" asked the Warlock who was curious of this human who wanted a Vampire's teddy bear, Fionna blushed, the real reason she wanted the teddy bear was to give it back to Marshall but to also show that she cares for him, not like care for him as a bro but care for him more than a friend or a bro. "Just give me that teddy bear you dumb warlock" she ran at him again and punched him in the face and did a round house kick and got him right in the face with her beautifully cleaned Mary Jane's shoes, he dropped onto the ground unconscious and he dropped the teddy bear, Fionna grabbed it and went on her way back to the tree house, she was going to give it to Marshall when she saw him at the ball. _**

"And that's how I got the teddy bear" Fionna said ending her recap of getting Hamba

"Damn girl you wanted that teddy bear bad" said Cake with a laugh, "Oh shut it Cake" Fionna replied with a blush to her face, Cake knew already that Fionna liked Marshall more than a friend, though the Vampire king scared her she loved her sister being happy and she knew if it was Marshall who could keep her that way then she'd deal with his pranks and scaring. Cake actually did like Marshall Lee, she thought he was nice in some kind of terms and that he just wanted companionship, but she would never admit these things to him or even Fionna her sister. It was hard for her not to tell her sister but she knew her sister would get all over excited and would be jumping around the lumpin' tree house like she on a sugar high.

"Cake" said Fionna who was worried of her sister who hadn't said anything for the past 2 minutes "Wh…what?, Oh sorry baby was just thinking, it was nice of you to think about Marshall and get him his Hamba back, I bet he will truly appreciate that very much." Said Cake

Fionna blushed a little of thinking of Marshall hugging her and saying that he loved her so much for getting him his Hamba "Ye..yeah" replied Fionna "Now let's go to my Birthday Bash!" she yelled with a grin on her happy face. "Partay here we come!"

**Marshall Lee's POV**

After an hour of playing his axe-bass he got ready to head out to the Candy Kingdom. He went and grabbed the dagger that was poorly wrapped (At least I tried) and he grabbed his bass and started his journey to the party. While flying he thinks over what he's going to do to Ashley.

I can't let her slip anything into Fionna's drink so I guess I'll just have to watch Fionna and her drink closely he thought. When he arrived at the party everybody was dancing to First Date by Blink 182, there was a bunch of food, including a strawberry fountain (SCORE!) also a chocolate fountain, a brownie and cupcake table and cookies and everything your mind could imagine eating! Gummy sure knew how to throw a good birthday party. Hmm now I got to find Fi, he thought. He looked around until he found those beautiful blue ocean eyes looking at him.

She looks so beautiful… wha…what was that? *thump* Oh my glob,, my heart just beat for the first time in over a thousand years, she looks so amazing with her beautiful blue silk dress I can see every curve! He said to himself. He floated over to her "Hey Fi" he said giving her a fangy smile "Hey Marshy, Where have you been lately?" she asked returning the smile. "Oh just been in the Night'O" "Cool why'd you go there?" "Umm Fi can I speak to you in private please" he asked totally ignoring her question "Sure" she said with curiosity in her eyes and voice, she saw that he was holding something behind his back "What's that" she asked pointing behind his back "This is for you Fi" he said handing her the wrapped poorly present "You shouldn't have, You didn't need to get me a present" she said with eagerness in her voice to open the present "Well I got you something because I wanted too" he replied. She unwrapped the present and gasped "Oh my glob Marshall it's a Demon blood dagger,, I've always wanted one! Thank you thank you thank you!" she said happy as ever. He loved to see his Fi happy. "You're welcome Fi" he said bowing his head before her with a smirk on his face. "I got you something too" she said with a grin on her face. I wonder what she got me thought Marshall "Wait here for a second I'm going to get it", when she returned she had Hamba behind her back but Marshall didn't know it was Hamba

"Ok Marshall…. Here you go" said Fi with a smile showing her perfectly white teeth. She handed him Hamba, he looked at her then at Hamba. OH MY GLOB ITS HAMBA! HOW'D SHE GET IT FROM THE WARLOCK! He thought. He looked at her with a big grin and he leaned in… Fionna started blushing heavily til she looked like a globin' tomato, she closed the space between them and they stood there kissing each other. Fionna could feel Marshall smiling into the kiss, when he finally pulled back to give her breath since she needed it, he looked at her again "Thank you, this is the best thing I could ever hope for" he told her "But Fi I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time" he leaned in he layed his forehead on hers for dramatic effect… "I love you Fi, I love you so much" he whispered to her, Now she was blushing as hot as the sun "Marshy?" she said

"I lo-ovee you too" she whispered back to him, they kissed again. "So what is this" he asked "What do you want it to be" she replied

"Do you want to be more than friends Fi" "Yes Marshy yes!" she leaped into his arms and kissed his cheek and hugged him.

These were her 2 favorite birthday gifts of all..

* * *

**_I am going to post another chapter tonight, But I have to finish my homework. Soo it might be awhile since I have like millions of pages. -.- Stupid teachers and there homework. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.. Another coming in an hour or so. _**


	7. Unwanted Guests

_**There's a new person who's after Marshall... I wonder who it is**_

_**Also I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed.**_

_**c; I appreciate everything you guys said. :D**_

_**Here's another epic chapter. And yes there is a fight scene.. Ain't the best scene but later on in the story I'll make a better one and believe me it will be bloody good. xD Back to the story.. **_

* * *

"I guess we should tell Cake were a thing now," said Fionna

"Yeah I guess we should," replied Marshall Lee

Fionna was having the best birthday of her life, she's dating Marshall Lee, and she has all her friends here for her.

But Fionna was unaware of the danger she was in, she still had Ashley after her and what Marshall was unaware of was that Gumball saw them kissing and trading gifts, this made him angry he thought planning this party for Fionna would have her chasing after him like one of his Fan girls.

"I'll get you Marshall Lee, I will get you," whispered Gumball. Gummy needs to learn, Marshall is a vampire, vampires have sensitive ears and when he meant to whisper that sentence to himself he didn't know that Marshall heard everything. Great now I have Gummy coming after me! Thought Marshall. When fionna and Marshall found Cake they told her they were going out, "Oh my glob, ehhhh," said Cake "You guys are like so perfect for each other!," said a very excited Cake "Hey Fionna is it fine if I talk with Marshall for a second… in private," asked Cake with a puppy dog face **(cat face? I don't know)** "Sure it's cool," replied Fionna who had a pretty good idea why she wanted to talk to him

Cake dragged Marshall behind her until they came into one of the many hallways in the Candy Castle. "So what did you need to talk about cat," asked Marshall, Cake blew off the cat comment "I just want to say please protect Fionna, I know Ashley is coming after her… Yes I know your probably wondering how I know but let's just say its obvious Ashley wouldn't let this slide," spoke Cake. Marshall gave her a surprised expression; he wondered why she didn't threaten to claw his face off if he ever hurt Fionna. "You know I will protect Fi no matter what Cake," replied Marshall with a gentle smile placed on his blue-ish skinned face "But between you and me my mother told me she was going to poison Fi to get her sick and I also heard Gummy whisper to himself that he was going to get me, I don't know what he's planning but I know it's going to be something that's probably going to end up getting Fi to break up with me and then me watching her run to him for comfort," Marshall said this to Cake.

Cake was surprised Gumball was going to do something, "Why would Gumball get into this, he doesn't even like Fionna the way she did him, and anyways she's waaayyy over him as you can see. Fionna is 16 now she lost that crush when she was 15. But I won't let him do anything to hurt my baby cakes or y..yo..you," Cake stuttered. Marshall was shocked to hear this even Cake herself was shocked she'd said this. "Wow Cake that's nice of you?," Marshall said a little confused "Marshall you make my baby girl happy and if she's happy then I'm happy and anyways I don't want her heart end up being broken because of this idiot," she nodded her head towards Gumball "Well what should we do," asked Marshall curious on what to do to stop them both. "You deal with Ashley how you want to deal with her and I'll deal with Gummy-no-balls," piped up Cake. "But we need to shake on it that we won't tell Fionna until we get the situation under control then after we get it under control we can tell her what's happening," said Cake. They both spit in to their hands and shaked and said "I promise"

Hmm.. That was unusual thought Marshall; I guess the cat and me are friends now? Well at least I have her on my side for being with Fionna.

Now I just need to finish out my plan to stop… wait what Is that… Ashley! Ashley was in one of the hallways, she had her snow white hair in a tight bun and she was wearing a black and pink ripped up dress. Can she wear something other than pink, Glob I already have to deal with Gummy with is pink ass wardrobe and Castle thought Marshall. He walked towards Ashley, "What are you doing here Ashley," growled Marshall, he already knew the answer he just wanted to know if she'd lie to him, she was after all a terrible liar. "I'm here to enjoy your girlfriends birthday marshy, is that so wrong," retorted Ashley with a flip of her hair "I know you didn't just come here to celebrate her birthday, you want to make her die because you want me all to yourself.. Isn't that right Ashley," said Marshall "N..noo," she stuttered "Ashley you're a terrible liar and I already know your plan, and didn't I tell you before that if you came near Fi or me I'd kill you personally?," asked Marshall "I know you're not going to kill me, you don't have the balls too," said Ashley with a smirk on her Physco face "Bitch believe me I have more balls then you think," retorted Marshall, he was now annoyed, he just wanted to hang out with his perfect curvy girlfriend on her birthday, but no this bitch had to come and ruin it because she just lumpin' felt like it. "Let's take this fight outside Marshy" with a snap of her fingers they were outside the Candy Castle, Marshall's eyes turned blood red and his hands curled into claws and he launched himself at Ashley. Ashley was caught by surprise she didn't think he'd actually kill her, but she thought wrong he meant what he said and he's going to do anything to protect his Fi. He landed on top of her and started punching the shit out of her face, "I told you to stay away no you'll pay the ultimate price bitch," yelled Marshall. Ashley flipped their position so she was on top and he was on bottom, she grabbed both his hands and pinned them to the ground, she then started to unbutton his shirt, she looked at his well sculpted chest that had just the slightest hint of abs coming on. She purred in delight, "Oh Marshy you look super fine babe," she whispered this into his ear. He almost threw up on her at this compliment..

"I know I look fine but this body isn't for you," he said then he got his hands out of her grip and punched her so hard she became unconscious.

He then texted his mom "I got Ashley, she's unconscious, she's all yours mom, do what you please" he pressed send and at that a portal to the Night'O'sphere opened and her body disappeared. Marshall drew a breath of relief, One down, one more to go..

* * *

**_Gumball Gumball... Why.. I thought he was good, guess he has a little evil in him like everybody else._**

**_And I wonder what Marshall's mother is going to do to Ashley.. I wouldn't want to be in Ashley's place... ever.. _**

**_Next Chapter is coming tomorrow after school! _**


	8. Lady of Evil

**_In the Night'O'sphere_**

* * *

"Why hello there Ashley," said LOE

"W-where am I, who are you," stuttered Ashley who was covered in her own blood and chained up against a wall

"You don't remember me Ashley," asked LOE "Who are you," asked Ashley again, LOE walked into the light and gave Ashley a quick smirk, Ashley couldn't believe it, it was Marshall Lee's mother. "Why am I here I didn't do anything wrong!" yelled Ashley

Lady of Evil gave her a dangerous stare "You threatened my son's girlfriend and you threatened to hurt him…. NOBODY HURTS MY SON!"Screamed LOE, Ashley looked at her dumbfounded, she thought LOE disliked her son and even more his girlfriend, she was supposed to hate mortals but I guess she didn't hate this one. "W-well I didn't threaten him I threatened his little girlfriend, Marshy is mine and he deserves someone better than her and that persons me" replied Ashley "I don't give a rats ass, Fionna's better for him than you, all you ever did was cause him pain he suffered for over a hundred years, you sold Hamba, even I wouldn't sell Hamba and that's me talking!" LOE told Ashley with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Are you globin' serious, he needs to grow up it's a teddy bear!" retorted Ashley "It may be a teddy bear to you but to him it's salvation" said LOE with sadness dripping from her voice

* * *

**_Back to AAA_**

**Cake's POV**

I can't believe Gummy-no-balls wants to hurt Fi, she's done nothing wrong she's the greatest adventuress ever she saved him from the cougar Ice Queen over a thousand times and this is how he repays her! Thought Cake, He must want to be hit in his boinaloings. Cake was walking around trying to find Fi after her talk with Marshall, Hmm wonder where she is.

Ohh there she is thought Cake, when Cake saw who she was talking to her heart sunk… she was talking to Gumball. Oh no what happens if he slips something into her drink and does some kind of weird lumpin' mind control! She walked over with a worried look on her, "Hey guys what are you talking about," asked Cake with a worried expression gleaming in her eyes, Fionna saw this and grabbed Cake and walked towards a hall "Excuse us Gumball I need to speak to my sister" "Oh ok" replied Gumball. When they made it into the hallway Fionna spun Cake around so they were face-to-face **(well kind of?)** "What were you and ML talking about," asked Fionna with a hopeful look in her eye that it would be good news "Well I told him to protect you.. Yes I know you're going to be saying you can take care of yourself but this is for a different reason and I also gave him my b-bl-blessing to date you," stuttered Cake, Fionna looked at Cake with a surprised look on her face she couldn't believe that Cake gave him her blessing. "Well thank you Cake...She paused "That was awesome of you," said Fionna "I did it for you baby I saw how he made you so happy and i would never be selfish and say you couldn't be with someone who kept you happy" replied Cake, at hearing this Fionna gave her sister and tight hug and starting crying a little "Cake i l..ov.e you" stuttered Fionna with a sniffle "Yeah baby it's cool, don't cry, go find your man and remember DON'T DO TIER 15" said Cake with her eyes squinted.

"I have no clue what tier 15 is but... wait what... OH MY GLOB CAKE THAT'S NASTY DO YOU THINK I'D ACTUALLY DO THAT WITH MARSHALL... WELL MAYBE BUT STILL EWW," whisper yelled Fionna with her face showing disgust "Haha believe me baby i know for a fact you want to do tier 15 with Marshall don't deny it," said Cake while she walked into the other room. "Oh my glob Cake your such a sicko" When Cake heard this she snickered and walked away. Fionna walked back out of the hall and wondered around to find Marshall but instead she found Gumball "Hey sorry about that i just needed to ask Cake a few things," said Fionna with a little smile on her peachy face "It's quiet alright m'lady, now back to what i was asking... So you and Marshall are now.. you know... boyfriend & girlfriend?," asked Gumball with a hope that it wasn't true "Yes we're going out," replied a cheerful Fionna just saying yes to the fact that they were dating made her dance inside.

* * *

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I was walking around the ball room looking for Fi when i noticed her with Gummy, Ugh gummy why him of all people to talk to.. she was probably forced to talk to him since he wanted to know if they were going out. Just thinking in his head that they were finally going out made him squeak with delight she was finally his and only his nobody could take her away from him not even that spoiled little Pink Prince.

He walked over them and put his arm around Fionna's waist after he did this he say how hard she was trying not to blush but she didn't succeed. "Hey Pinky, what have you been up to lately i haven't seen you in a long time?" Marshall asked with a smirk on his face and Pinky could see the gleam in his eye that said "Be jealous bitch! She's mine!" Gumball scowled but then remembered Fionna was there still "I've been fine just doing some science junk, nothing you'd be interested in" replied Gumball with a grin that wasn't friendly at all. Marshall noticed this but blew it off, he knew Gumball couldn't hurt him and if he tried he'd wish to glob that he didn't even think or dream about it. "Oh cool? Is it cake time yet? _**(Cake the food not the cat, that's just nasty why would you eat a cat**_** ._.)** "Why yes it is Marshall, i totally forgot about it" replied Gumball.. "Peppermint maid bring out the cake" asked Gummy "Yes Prince" When the cake come out it was 4 layers high, One layer was chocolate the next vanilla and the next strawberry and the next Oreo. "Damn Pinky you really love baking," said Marshall and Fionna in unison.

They looked at each other and laughed and kissed each other lightly on the lips, but they didn't realize Gummy was still there *Cough Cough* "I'm still here you know?" said Gumball who looked like he was about to be sick from all the contact they gave each other. "Oh sorry Gumball didn't see you there haha," said Marshall.

* * *

**Fionna's POV **

Gumball was acting weird and i didn't know why, I liked him before but now i got over him he's just not the same person he's gotten older and the only time he really wanted me to come over to his house was for a mission or to give someone his bakery. I was tired of being a love sick puppy for him i'm not one of his fan girls, before it felt like he was dragging me along but i'm not that kind of person i'm a strong woman who know's how to kick some monster ass and i plan on staying that way. Whatever he can be a whinny baby i'm not dealing with him I've dealt with him for so long now it's my turn to relax **(temporally when the Ice Queen isn't trying to capture a Prince)** and just hang out with Marshy my boyfriend, i loved Marshall and i plan on spending time with him and i'm not wasting it. Now back to my cake, "CAKEEEEEE!", screamed Fionna when she was running towards her cake, she shoved her face into the chocolate and strawberry side and just started eating it. Gumball looked at her in disgust and awe he couldn't believe she had the woman-balls to run and do that in front of EVERYBODY. Marshall looked at Fi with a smirk on his face "I've taught her well," he said with a laugh, he went over by her and did the same thing but instead of chocolate he shoved his face in the strawberry and sucked the red out of it. "Oh my glob Marshy this cake is so gooooood," said Fionna with choco/strawberry covered on her face and dress, she looked down at the dress "Oh shit, I didn't mean for it to get dirty...she paused... do you think we can clean this?" she asked. "Yeah or she can make you a new one, after all she's a pretty good damn seamstress" replied Marshall with a grin, he was happy he and cake could be friends without trying to kill each other "True.. well i'm going back in the cake.. peace!," said Fionna as she launched her face back into the cake. Marshall laughed, he loved how Fionna didn't care what people said about her, she was just perfect... really perfect.

* * *

**Damn Fionna wanted some CAKE! **

**._. Now i want cake.. D: But i'm to lazy to make some haha i'll just go steal my neighbors. **

**A new chapter is coming in 20-30 minutes kind of having a little writers block but with the help of good music i'll post way faster then i did this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. **


	9. The Sleepover

_**Here's the chapter i promised. c; Enjoy**_

_***Takes a bite of cookie* This a good ass cookie -I do not own Adventure Time- **_

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

After i was done face planting into my cake everybody got a piece and enjoyed the rest of the party when the party finally ended it was 2 am.

When cake and i got home she was all partied out but i wasn't i was still on my sugar high, i guess you can say i ate a lot of cake and i mean a lot, hahaha that was some bomb ass cake i gotta hand it to Pinky he knows how to throw a party and make good food. But i still don't forgive him for being a jerk. Since cake was tired she went to bed and told me since i'm still on my sugar high i could do what i wanted, that was the worst mistake she made, I called Marshall Lee over for a sleepover! YEAH PARTY SLEEPOVER!

**Recap: Calling Marshall for a sleepover!**

*****Ring Ring* "Hello?" asked a Marshall

"Hey Marshy wanna come over for a sleepover," replied Fionna with a stupid creep smile on her face **(She was sugar high by a lot) **

"Umm cake's letting you invite me to your house for a sleepover" asked a curious Marshall

"Well i'm really sugar high and she was all poo-brain when we got back from the party so she crashed out and before she fell asleep she said i could do whatever i want... worst thing she could say!" replied a very excited Fionna who was now running around her house in her shirt and underwear that had bunnies! "Sure, I'll be over in 5 minutes... see you then," said Marshall, he then hung up and went and got ready to come to Fi's house.

**5 minutes later...**

*Knock Knock*

"Come in it's unlocked," replied Fionna to the door

"Hey Fi it's me Marshall," said Marshall while entering in the house but before he got all the way inside he saw Fionna running around in her undies, he started to blush furiously

"Hey marshy," Fionna was now pretending to fly by jumping off the couch and the stairs**(this bitch crazy xD) **"Umm why don't you have any pants on," asked a very confused Marshall. "Well it was getting too hot so i just took them off and started doing some random junk, wanna fly with me, well obviously you can already fly but still!," asked Fionna

* * *

**Marshall Lee's POV**

"Ok sure Fi i'll fly with you," replied Marshall with a smirk on his face

Fionna looked him over he was wearing a blue and gray plaid shirt and black skinny's with purple converse

"Marshy take it off now," said Fionna with an stone cold stare

"Wh-what?" asked a now confused as hell Marshall

"I said take it off!," Fionna yelled now

"Take what off" he asked

"Take off the pants... so you can fly better like me!," replied a excited Fionna, she couldn't wait for them to fly together it was her dream that was about to come true. "Ok?" Marshall took off his pants to reveal some pink boxers yes i said pink boxers with bunnies. Marshall blushed furiously, Fionna just looked at him in shock "Oh my glob you wear pink," she asked "Well sometimes i guess," replied Marshall

Fionna squeaked in delight "Don't feel bad i wear pink sometimes too!," replied Fionna with an excited grin, she grabbed his hand and jumped into the air and Marshall started floating/flying with Fionna on his back "Giddyup horsey!," said Fionna who was smacking Marshall's butt to signal him to go faster. "This is so embarrassing Fi, do i seriously have to do this," asked a pleading Marshall "Yes, come on it's fun!," replied Fionna. After she said that Cake came down to get herself a cup of water when she saw Fi riding Marshall's back like a horse.

"What the hell?," asked a confused Cake who was laughing a little, Marshall turned his head in her direction and mouthed the words "Help me". Cake looked at him and mouthed to him "Put on a movie and see if she'll fall asleep" "Ok" he mouthed back. Cake proceeded into the kitchen.

She came back out with her water and took a sip, she saw that her plan worked, Marshall had his pants back on and Fionna was wearing sweat pants and she was asleep on his chest watching Scary Movie. Marshall turned around and mouthed the words "Thank you.. I owe you one Cake" she smiled and mouthed back "Your welcome.. Good night Marshy" he looked at surprised, she never called him marshy, blood sucker yes, marshy no? Well whatever atleast they were getting along. He mouthed "Good night" back to Cake. Cake walked back into the room and yawned, she was still partied out. When Cake finally closed the door to her and Fionna's bedroom i slipped off the couch careful not to wake Fi from her sleep, i went outside with my axe-bass to sing a song. I thought over what i should sing, maybe something just random.

He started strumming his bass then when it was time he started singing

**_"I had a way then losing it all on my own_**

**_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_**  
**_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_**  
**_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_**

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
**_You shine It when I'm alone_**  
**_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_**  
**_And dreaming when they're gone_**

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_**  
**_Calling, calling, calling home_**  
**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
**_You shine It when I'm alone_**

**_Home_**

Marshall didn't know it at the time but Fionna had been woken up by an

angelic voice... his voice.. she walked outside to see him singing

**_Noises, I play within my head_**  
**_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_**  
**_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_**  
**_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_**

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
**_You shine it when I'm alone_**  
**_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_**  
**_And dreaming when they're gone_**

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_**  
**_Calling, calling, calling home_**  
**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
**_You shine it when I'm alone_**

**_Home_**

Oh my glob he sing's so beautiful thought Fionna who was admiring Marshall's singing

**_Yeah, hee_**

**_Light, lights, lights, lights_**  
**_Light, lights, lights, lights_**  
**_Light, lights, lights, lights_**  
**_Light, lights_**

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
**_You shine it when I'm alone_**  
**_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_**  
**_And dreaming when they're gone_**

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_**  
**_Calling, calling, calling home_**  
**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**  
**_You shine it when I'm alone_**

**_Home, home_**  
**_Light, lights, lights, lights_**  
**_Light, lights, lights, lights_**

**_Home, home_**  
**_Light, lights, lights, lights_**  
**_Light, lights, lights, lights"_**

"Haven't sang that song in a long time,, i love this song," Marshall said to the air

"You sang beautiful Marshy.. i love your voice," said Fionna who was kind of blushing for some reason

He was shocked to see she was awake "Oh u-um-umm how long were you here?," he asked with a nervous smile

"I was here pretty much the whole time," she replied "Oh," he said "I loved the song it was beautiful," said Fionna who was shivering a little from

the breeze from the night sky

"Come here Fi your shivering," Marshall said, he went down and grabbed her and hugged her to his chest, "Your beautiful Fi," after he said this he kissed her lips passionately, she shivered from the contact of his cold lips but she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. After she pulled back to breath she looked at his midnight coloured eyes, "Marshy i love you," she said "I love you too Fi... I'll always love you," replied Marshall with a grin on his face.

* * *

_**A little romance i see.. Hahaa. c;**_

_**The song he sang was Lights by E**_**llie Goulding**


	10. The Plan

**I do not own Adventure time**

**._. New chapter! Weird drama! Like LSP would say Drammaa BOMB! c; **

**Hopes you enjoy**

* * *

**The next day**

**Gumball's POV**

I hate that Marshall lee he has my fionna she deserves someone better than him and that person is me, now all i need is a good plan to get her to break up with him.. maybe i can make him look like he's a cheater! Yes that would do wonderfully... now all i need is someone who is willing to kiss him and make him look bad, hmm who would do that... Ice Queen!

**Ice Kingdom**

"You want me to do what," exclaimed the Ice Queen "Well if you transform yourself into a hot girl that's his age and that he'd be attracted to and then you kiss him while fionna's looking he'd look like a cheater," explained Gumball with a devilish grin "What's in it for me?," asked the Ice Queen who was intrigued with his sudden evil side "I'll let you k-kiss me," stuttered Gumball with a bright red blush on his pink skin, the Ice queen looked at him in surprise she'd never had a Prince offer her a kiss nonetheless one she always tried to kidnap "Um sure i guess i'll do it, when do you want me to do this?," asked the Ice queen who couldn't wait for her kiss with the Prince "In an hour, i'm going to invite them both over for tea so be ready to enter and when they ask who you are say your my cousin Pinkena," said the Prince. "Ok then, see you in a hour," replied the Ice queen

**Candy Kingdom an hour later **

"I guess Gumball wanted us to come over for tea marshy," explained Fionna, she didn't really understand why he wanted her and marshall to come to tea but she couldn't say no to her fellow Prince, "He probably want's to tell you all these reasons why i'm not a good enough boyfriend for you, he's going to maybe even break us up," replied Marshall with a pissed off look on his face he didn't want to come to some prissy ass tea party but he knew Fionna wanted him to come with her and anyways he was invited. "Oh marshall shut your mouth he probably just wanted to hang out with his two favorite best friends,"said Fionna with an annoyed look on her face, "As if he wants to hang out with YOU not me he can't even consider me as a best friend let alone a friend," replied Marshall with a frown, Marshall could sense something wrong about this he just didn't know what. When they got to the Candy Castle fionna knocked on the door, peppermint maid answer "Why hello there dear fionna," said peppermint maid with a cheerful smile on her stripped face, "We have come for the tea party Gumball invited us too," replied Fionna with a small crooked smile.

"Right this way," said peppermint maid leading the way to the tea area where Gumball was reading a recipe book for rainbow cupcakes

"Your guests are here Prince," called out PM while she walked out of the room "Hey guys i'm glad you came," said Gumball with a smile on his pink bubblegum skin "Like we had a choice," snorted Marshall with a smirk on his face "Hey knock it off marshy," said fionna elbowing marshall in the ribs. "Well shall we get to the tea then," asked Gumball with a polite nod "We shall," said Fionna trying to act a little polite and fancy, marshall and fionna sat on a pink sofa that was across from Gumball who sat on a purple gumdrop. When they were handed there tea Fionna and Marshall took a sip politely, well marshall tried to but it tasted like shit (his words exact) but he swallowed it down anyways. Then after that they had a nice conversation about partys and science stuff when Ice queen or should i say Pinkena walked into the room, she was a girl of the size of 5'6 she had long brown hair she had light purple skin, she was wearing skinny jeans that were a dark blue with high heels that were 3 inches tall and she had a skin tight red shirt on. Marshall and Fionna eyed her suspiciously, "Hey i'm Pinkena i'm Gumball's cousin," said Ice queen "Hi Pinkena," said Fionna with a suspicious look on her face "I didn't know Gumball had a cousin," blurted out Marshall who looked at her truthfully he was kind of turned on. Wait no i like fionna not her she's gummy's cousin.

Fionna looked at Gumball who was kind of sweating, she then realized something bad was going to happen. "May i speak to Fionna alone Marshall," asked Gumball in his most Princley voice, marshall looked at fionna and waited for her answer "It will be fine marshall, your just going to be in the other room," Fionna said reassuring Marshall "Ok," replied Marshall who still wasn't convinced, he and pinkena walked into the other room. "So i hear your the vampire king right," asked pinkena who was trying to make conversation with a very uncomfortable marshall "Yeah.. why do you care," he growled back "Just wondering... i heard you have a nice chest," pinkena said eyeing marshall's chest with wonder "Um now your kind of being a little creepy.. no offence," said Marshall

"Oh sorry," Pinkena started twisting her foot uncomfortably, at that she ran over to Marshall and kissed him and right when their lips touched Fionna came in, Fionna gasped in disbelief but then her eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall "Oh my glob marshall what the hell," yelled a confused and heartbroken Fionna, Marshall pushed back Ice Queen/Pinkena away "Fionna it's not what it looks like she came and kissed me, you know i love you and i wouldn't ever cheat on you," said a pleading Marshall "LOVE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE!," screamed a blind raged Fionna, she was crying now, she was about to run out of the doors when she turned back and said "It's over Marshall," at that she ran out of the Candy kingdom and towards her tree house.

"What the hell Pinkena," yelled Marshall who was now pissed off, he just lost the girl he loved badly, and Gummy won

"Sorry i just was in a trance because of your lips," she said flipping her hair back "Gumball i know you planned this, i hate you, and i'm warning you if you try another trick like this i will come after you," hissed marshall "Oh don't worry about me marshall there won't be another trick, if you know what i mean," retorted Gumball who was smirking now at his success, Marshall floated out of the building towards his cave house.

"You did well Ice queen, thank you," exclaimed a happy Prince "Your welcome, now you owe me that kiss," replied Ice queen.

Prince Gumball leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, at this the Ice queen kissed back and walked away waving good bye.

"I can't believe he would do that Cake, i thought marshall was different.. i guess not," sniffled Fionna "Baby i know this isn't usually what i would say in this kind of situation but i agree with Marshall, Gumball planned this," Cake said this with seriousness "How could you take his side and how did Gumball plan this?," asked a curious Fionna, "I know i'm going to have to break the promise to tell you this but the other week when it was your birthday ball Ashley came to poison you but Marshall caught her in time so she didn't poison anything and he attacked her and sent her to his mother in the Night'O'sphere but also he heard with his sensitive vampire ears Gumball say that he was going to find a way to break you two up," explained Cake with a blank face, Fionna looked at Cake with wide eyes, "WHAT!," said an angry Fionna "Yes baby cakes i know, i couldn't believe Gumball would do something like that, he is your friend, but i didn't think he'd be evil enough to break you to up he doesn't even like you that way. But if i were you i'd go apologize to Marshall and say your sorry because i know you still love him and you know he wouldn't cheat on you. He loves you to much to already give up on the relationship," Cake said this with sincerity but also sharpness, "Thank you Cake your the best and i will go to Marshall and say i'm sorry, but it's nice to know that Gumball's planning thing's so next time i'm prepared," Fionna said and gave her adoptive sister a hug, "I love you Cake," Fionna then headed out for Marshall's cave.

"Oh my glob i lost fionna," screamed Marshall, he starting throwing his furniture across his room in blind teared up rage, "I love her so much and it's Gummy's fault i lost her forever, she won't want to ever come back to me i'm nothing but a monster," growled Marshall. He finally sat on the ground and started... crying, yes even the vampire king has an emotional break down, he thought of all the fun they had together and the Adventures they went on. They fought Ogres and they rode on wolve's backs, they had so much fun together now it was all gone just because of a stupid kiss that he never planned to happen. Fionna arrived at the cave to hear crying she walked over to see Marshall's face in his palms and him whimpering a little, "M-marshall," whispered out Fionna with a worried look in her eyes "W-what, Fionna?," Marshall looked up in surprise, it was Fionna, but how could it be, she should hate him for that unexpected kiss "I know it's not your fault for that kiss, Cake told me everything, and she wanted me to tell you sorry for breaking the promise she just didn't want to see you get her **(Shocking huh that she didn't want to see Marshall hurt)** and i'm sorry for saying those things, please can you forgive me and take me back," sniffled Fionna who was on the brink of tears, she didn't want to ever loose him. "I forgive you fionna and yes i take you back, i never wanna loose you again because of Gumball, I love you so much babe," he ran over to her a gave her a hug and kissed her lightly on the lips, Fionna started blushing she wasn't used to all the hugging and kissing junk but she knew she liked it very much.

"I'm glad that stupid globin' junks over with," replied a satisfied Fionna "Yeah i know right.. hmm what do you want to do now?," asked Marshall with a small grin on his blue-ish face, "What about a movie?," Fionna suggested "Cool, what kind Adventure or Horror," Marshall asked with a twinkle in his eye "HORROR!," yelled an excited Fionna, "Awesome," Marshall walked over to the place he held his movies and looked through them "Hmmm, want to watch Drag me to hell?," Marshall suggested, Fionna nodded her head and walked into Marshall's kitchen and grabbed a bowl of strawberry's and two cherry soda's and sat down on his couch waiting for the movie to start, Marshall put the movie in the DVD player and sat next to Fionna and grabbed a strawberry and sank his fangs into it and drained the colour out before shoving the gray strawberry into Fionna's mouth, she let out a little laugh. Half way through the movie Fionna had jumped pretty much everywhere! It amused Marshall to see how Fionna got easily scared, "Is it scary," he asked teasingly, Fionna scowled at him "No, it isn't even scary, i'm not scared," when she said this a face popped on the screen and Fionna let out a blood curdling scream and she jumped into Marshall's lap, "You sure it isn't scary," he asked again with a smirk on his face, "O-ok fine it is a little scary," stuttered a terrified Fionna, for the rest of the movie Fionna sat in his lap he wrapped a blanket around her just as she doused off in a peaceful sleep. She look's so peaceful in her sleep thought Marshall, he kissed the top of her head and then decided to go to sleep too. They both sat their laying on each other in peaceful circumstances.

Cake wasn't worried at all that Fionna wasn't at the house when she awoke she knew Fionna probably fell asleep at Marshall's, Cake trusted him enough to let Fionna spend the night over there. Fionna awoke to the smell of pancakes, her favorite, she got of the couch and stretched and walked into the kitchen to find Marshall cooking red velvet pancakes, "Smells delicious," she said with hungry grin on her face, she wanted to just shove her face into those yummy pancakes, "Haha i knew you'd want pancakes in the morning so i decided to make you some.. babe," he said this with a satisfied grin on his face, he was happy she was happy. He turned off the stove and handed Fionna her plate, she had 5 pancakes piled on each other, she looked at it with a hungry grin, these pancakes wouldn't last 5 minutes with her. She sat down and poured the syrup over her pancakes and started eating Marshall sat beside her and joined in the eating, she looked at him and gave him two thumbs up with a full mouth. He looked at her a gave a small chuckle and proceeded to eat, he was glad he made these pancakes. After Fionna finished her pancakes she washed up her dish and dried it, "Hey Marshy can i take a shower,?" she asked, "Yeah babe go ahead... oh and before i forget i got you some more Vanilla shampoo and strawberry body wash," replied Marshall "Sweet thanks," replied Fionna with a grin. She walked up the ladder and got into the shower and proceeded with her business when she was done she put on a fresh pair of clothes she brought over the other day, she went down the ladder to see Marshall strumming his axe-bass, "Hey wanna go smash some pixies?," suggested Marshall with a grin, "Sure sounds fun," replied Fionna.

So for two hours they smashed pixies, ran with the wolfs, and beat up monsters and just ran around like complete idiots! "Marshall this was a slamacow good day," Fionna said while fist pumping the air "Yeah, it was awesome wasn't it," exclaimed Marshall, "Well i don't really want to go but i better go check up on Cake," said Fionna "Yeah and tell her i said thanks," he called after her "Ok," she yelled back while walking away. When Fionna entered in to the tree house she found Cake playing with BMO, "Hey Cake i'm back," called Fionna putting her green pack down and sitting next to Cake on their couch, "Hi baby, had a good day with Marshall?," asked a curious Cake who was beating her favorite game, "Yeah we smashed pixies, ran with wolfs and did all that good junk," Fionna puffed out air in exhaustion "Good baby.. I have something to tell you.. Cake paused.. i walked over to the Candy Kingdom and kicked Gumball in his gumballs... for you" Fionna gaped at Cake, she never knew Cake had it in her to kick him in the gumballs, "Well damn Cake, thanks. Ohh yeah Marshall said thank you," Fionna stated while randomly running her arms in the air out of boredom. "Welcome to him haha," replied Cake "Well Cake i'm all poo-brain, i'm going to go take a nap, i'll be up in an hour or so," Fionna said walking up into her bedroom "Ok," called Cake from downstairs. Fionna jumped on to her fur covered bed and puffed out relief "Ahh relaxtion," Fionna said before falling into a nice nap.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. It was longer then that last ones.**

**c; New chapter coming tomorrow after school, and the next chapter is probably going to be more in the Night'O'sphere with Marshall's mom and Ashley, maybe i don't know, gotta think about it. **


	11. SURPRISE!

**-Don't own Adventure time- **

**New chapter! **

* * *

**Night'O'sphere **

****"Your son has arrived Miss," said a Demon servant "Bring him in," called back an excited Lady of evil, she was excited to actually see her son without him threatening to kill her, "Hey mom," "Hello baby," exclaimed LOE with a smile that would make the sun blind, "Wow why are you so happy," asked marshall with confusion dripping from his voice, "Oh nothing really," "Ok... well where's Ashley, let's get this over with so i can go back to Fionna," "Right this way". Today was the day Ashley was going to be turned into a troll servant.. LOE and her son walked down the stairs to the dungeon, Marshall saw Ashley tied up against a wall still covered in her own blood from last time he got to her "M-marshall is that you," whispered Ashley "Yes it is Ashley," "W-what's going to happen to me," she asked worry burned in her eyes that were half way closed "Your going to be let free but your going to be my mothers servant as your punishment and your witch craft powers are being taken away from you," she looked at them confused "Why not just kill me," she asked "We're not that evil Ashley, why do you think all we do is kill," Marshall stared into her eyes, her soulless eyes "Be glad were even turning you into a servant.. It's better than nothing really," he said looking at his mom who literally looked like she was going to pee herself, he ignored her weird ways and turned back around and looked at Ashley, he started to chant some weird words in a different language and when he was done she was turned in to a little troll person. "Done," he said turning around to his mother "I'm leaving back to AAA now... I'll see you later," "Wait i need to give you something," replied his mother who ran into another room to retrieve something "What?," he walked after his mom to find her holding a box "What is it," "Well take it and look for yourself," LOE handed her son the box and Marshall opened it to find a ring, it was gold and had a big blue turquoise gem in the middle, "Mom it's beautiful but why are you giving it to me?," Marshall eyed his mom for any indication of a problem "Well i thought maybe you'd like to give it to Fionna as a present?" squealed LOE "Mom ... do you want me to propose to her," asked Marshall who looked stunned the reply he got indicated a yes LOE was jumping in the air clapping her hands together like a retarded seal and squealing. "Um ok then mom, i'll ask her?," Marshall walked out of the room eyeing his mom still worrying about her "Damn who let her sniff sharpies again," smirked an amused Marshall

* * *

**AAA**

Marshall was thinking about the whole idea of proposing, he wanted to propose to her but he didn't know how, so he called up his good old friend Cake.

*Ring Ring* "Cake speaking," said Cake

"Hey Cake um i need your advice on something," Marshall smacked his hand on his face, Cake wouldn't give him advice how could he be so stupid

"Sure honey what kind of advice do you need,"

Marshall just stared at the phone he couldn't believe she was actually helping him "Well u-um you got to promise to not tell Fionna, i have to be the one to tell her ok," asked Marshall

"Sure what do you need,"

"Well i was planning on p-proposing to her," stuttered a nervous Marshall

He could hear a gasp and a squeal from the other line

"Oh my glob Marshall really, like no globin' way,"

"Yeah haha, i do plan on proposing i just don't know how, i don't want it to be fancy and junk but i don't know how,"

"Just be yourself and ask her nothing fancy just go straight up to her and ask her,"

"Obviously i'm going to be myself i don't sugar coat Cake i'm not Willy Wonka," Marshall snickered a little at his own joke.

"Hey don't be a smart ass with me boy,"

"Sorry," he grumbled into the phone

"Why don't you just come over and ask her right now, she's probably about to wake up from her nap, so hurry up!," at that Cake hung up

"Thank's for the advice," Marshall said this with sarcasm obviously

* * *

**Tree House**

Fionna woke up from her nap and stretched and looked around at her surroundings, she say marshall sitting on the corner of the bed "Hey marshy," "Oh your awake babe... i want to ask you something," "Sure what is it," "Promise you won't laugh at me," "Why would i laugh at y- "Will you marry me," interrupted marshall "W-what?," she looked at him "Will you marry me," he repeated, she thought this over, she really did love him a lot and she wanted to be with him forever, "Yes marshall i'll marry you," He turned around and looked her in the eyes and smiled he gave her a tight hug and kissed her. "Here's your ring," he handed her the gold turquoise ring "Oh marshy it's beautiful," she eyed the ring and she slipped it on to her finger. "I love you marshy," "I love you to Fi,"

"CAKE!," yelled Fi from upstairs "Yes baby," Cake said coming up the stairs "He proposed and i said yes," squealed Fionna, she ran over to Cake and gave her a hug, Cake gave her a wide smile and they both started jumping up and down. "Oh my glob oh my glob," exclaimed an excited Cake "Honey i'll have to get started on your dress!," "Cake we need to find a date though," "Hurry up and find one i can't wait!," "Ok ok Cake," Cake went back down stairs and started looking for her wedding dress sketches while fionna and marshall decided the date "It's when ever you want it to happen baby i don't care you can pick," "Hmm what about in a week the 26th?," "Sounds good with me... But we better send out the invitations and start telling people," "Yeah true, i'll do those things tonight, you need to go home and decide on your tux," fionna said poking marshall in the chest "Ok babe i will pick one that matches your dress," he kissed her and left "I should probably tell Gumball were getting married," thought fionna, she walked down the ladder and found Cake running everywhere looking for the perfect fabric "Hey Cake i'm going to the Candy kingdom be back in a little," fionna waved good bye and headed out the door, she thought over how their wedding would go, it would be an outside wedding so everybody could come and it would just be perfect. She arrived at the Candy Castle and knocked on the door, to her surprise Gumball answered "Hey Gumball i need to talk to you," fionna asked "Sure come in,"... "YOUR WHAT!," screeched an angry Gumball,. "Yes i'm getting married to marshall and you can't stop me.. if you can't be nice and accept the fact that were engaged than you won't come to the wedding, and i want you to come but if your going to be a little ass about everything then you don't have to come," retorted fionna anger pouring out of her, when Gumball saw how mad she was he realized what he's done "I'm sorry fionna i don't mean to be a jackass it's just your my good friend and i don't want to see you get hurt ya know," "I understand your worried but you need to realize he isn't going to hurt me Gumball, I love Marshall, you need to trust me in this," Fionna said this with comfort and gave him a little hug.

"He really loves me too and i just want us to be all good friends, Now will you help Cake plan the wedding?," "I would love too, now when is the wedding," "It's the 26th so pretty much next week," Gumball choked on his cupcake "If it's that close i must start planning now!," at that he ran into the hall yelling to everybody to get ready for a wedding. "Oh glob Gumball, your going to make this an unforgettable wedding," laughed Fionna who ate the rest of her cookie.

* * *

**Ok i know it didn't really make sense that like one part it was like ashley getting turned into a troll and the next their getting married, well i just didn't want to have to deal with anymore ashley. I'm also going to add a new person to the story..**

**-Please review- **


	12. Chemicals

**Sorry that the chapters are weird, people have told me I write how I talk i've been trying to break that habit.. not that easy. Also if you see these - ( it means there talking in there thoughts **

**But here's another chapter **

* * *

After fionna saw that her work was done she headed back to the treehouse while she was walking she saw some scorched grass (hmm I wonder why there's burnt grass when she looked at the grass closely she saw they were foot prints, (Might be Flame Prince, I should see if he wants to come to the wedding) after walking a couple miles in the direction the foot prints were going in she saw the Prince sitting by a lake (why would he be by water he is a fire elemental after all) Fionna called his name "Hey Ignitius," when he heard the familiar sweet girls voice he turned towards her "Hi Fi, whatcha been up too lately I haven't seen you in like FOREVER!" he emphasized forever by swinging his arms randomly in the air "Haha I know right it has been forever, and i've been good," replied fionna with a grin, she walked over to him and gave him a big hug **(Authers Note: FP gave her an amulet that protects her from fire)** he returned the hug while a big red blush hung on his face, it felt nice to be able to touch her without burning her on contact. She pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes they were a red and orange mixed together "FP, why are you by the water you know your a fire elemental right?," asked Fionna,she was worried about him "Oh, it's nothing really Fi just thinking," fionna wasn't convinced "There is something wrong, this isn't like you, FP you usually avoid water at all costs.

"I know I avoid water but lately I've been just curious of what it feels and tastes like without the hurting part," FP eyed the water with curiosity (He must really wanna know about water,hmmm... wait I got it i'll ask Gumball if he can make a chemical for FP that will allow him to do everything we can do with water, thought fionna) "hey fi you there," FP said trying to get fionna's attention "O-oh yeah sorry zoned out...one day Ignitius I promise you you'll know everything about water from a different perspective," fionna said this with a cheery smile on her peach skin "Thanks fi, just hearing that makes me feel better," "Before I head back to the treehouse I was wondering if you wanted to come to my wedding," FP gaped at her "Y-your getting married...to who,"he asked still surprised "Marshall Lee,"she said matter-of-factly "Congratulations," "Why thank you Ignitius, hope you come," "When's the wedding,"he asked happy for her "In a week, the 26th," "Yeah i'll be there fi, I wouldn't miss my best friends wedding for the world," he gave her another hug before she left "Cool, see you then," fionna called back. Onward to the treehouse, fionna's mind kept on wandering to how FP was sad (I'll repay him with this present he deserves it). Fionna arrived to the treehouse to see Cake looking through even more fabric and Marshall who was sitting on the couch having an conversation about pancakes.

"Hey Cake, hey marshall," fionna threw her green backpack on the ground and slumped on the couch "Busy day?," asked marshall, who grabbed a strawberry "You can say that, I had to tell Gumball that we are getting married, he took it fairly well, he's helping Cake with the wedding, after all that i was coming home when I saw Ignitius, I had a conversation with him," fionna stated, she yawned in exhaustion. "Hey baby what kind of fabric do you want, which colour?," Cake asked still looking through the fabric, "hmm,blue please, baby blue," "Ok honey," Cake finally picked out a baby blue fabric and went upstairs and started sewing fionna's wedding dress. "Did you pick out a tux yet," fionna said grabbing herself a strawberry, biting into the juicey red fruit she looked up at marshall, who looked like he was in deep thought, "I've decided to just get a black tux since baby blue wouldn't look good on me," "Well at least your wearing a tux," fionna got up off the couch and took the bowl in the kitchen. "Very true... well i'm going to head home babe," called marshall from the living room "Ok, see you later," after marshall left fionna collapsed on the couch instantly falling asleep.

Next day...

Cake was cooking bacon pancakes when fionna woke up "Goodmorning baby cakes," fionna sniffed the air, her favorite BACON PANCAKES, her stomach growled "Morning cake," fionna said rubbing her stomach, "There's already a batch done, eat up baby we have a long day ahead of us,". "Is my dress finished Cake," asked a full-mouth fionna. "Yes almost a couple more pieces and it will be finished," "Awesome, well i'm going to PG's i need to ask him another favor," "Ok,". After she finished her pancakes she headed for the Candy kingdom, when she arrived a couple people congratulated her. She knocked on the castle door, Peppermint maid came out "Hello , Gumballs in his lab, should i take you to him," "That be nice," They walked down the many halls before they came to Gumball's lab "fionna's here Prince, PM said walking away, "hello there fionna, you need something," he asked while messing with chemicals "Yeah i need your help, do you think you could make a chemical where fire can touch water without being burned," fionna asked "Sure, since your already here let's get started on that," Gumball gave her a grin and started messing with his sciency junk. "Thank you Gumball"


	13. Wedding Time!

**One week later -the 26th- **

"Come here Fi, I need to get your hair done," Cake was getting Fionna ready for her wedding, "Coming cake," called out Fionna who was putting on her baby blue dress, she couldn't believe it today was the day she was going to become Fionna Lee. When she was finished getting her dress she went to Cake,

"How do i look," asked fionna who was nervously shaking

"You look fine, now let's get that hair done,"

The wedding music started and everybody stood up watching Fionna descend to the altar, (she look's beautiful, thought Marshall Lee) When fionna saw him staring at her she blushed real red, she avoided eye contact by looking around, she saw Flame Prince in his flaming red tux, it was literally flaming (After were done with this i'll give him the chemical) there was also Marshall's mother, and all the citizens of the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball, and Cake with Lord Monochromicorn.

She made it to the altar, Marshall grabbed her veil and pulled it back from her face, she looked into his midnight black eyes they were shining with happiness, he smiled down at her and whispered "I love you," she smiled in reply. Then the Priest started "We are joined together today for the marriage of Marshall and Fionna," blah blah blah "Do you Marshall take Fionna as your wife," "I do," "Do you Fionna take Marshall as your husband," she looked at Marshall "I do," they kissed and everybody jumped up in applause.

When everybody settled down and went to the party at the Candy castle Fionna went to find FP. "Hey FP I need to give you something," "What is it Fi, he replied with an eyebrow arched, she hands him the chemical "What is this," he asks "Well when you told me you wished you knew what water felt like, I wanted to make that wish come true so I went to Gumballs and he made you this," she said pointing to the chemical in his hands "This will let you touch water and do anything you want with water," He looked at her and she honestly thought he might cry, he ran over to her and gave her a tight hug, "Oh my glob Fi, your the best, thank you so much,".

"Your welcome FP, I thought it be a nice present since your a real good friend... Now let's go to that party, I bet everybody's wondering where I am," she grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her, they started walking towards the castle. When they arrived everybody was dancing crazily and eating the food, FP looked at the chemical in awe (This little chemical can make me immune to being hurt by the water... that's so unbelievable!) He drank the chemical and dashed over to the table with all the drinks, he started chugging everything down, Fionna looked at him and started laughing "I knew he'd like it," she said to herself.

Marshall walked over to her "Hey wifey," smirked ML

"Hey hubby," retorted Fionna

"Why's FP chugging down that punch," he pointed towards FP still chugging the drink

"Oh well Gumball and I made him a chemical that allows him to drink and do whatever with water or anything like that," stated Fionna

"That's cool, haha looks like he's having a pretty good time with that punch.. hope he doesn't get himself sick,"

"At least it would be worth it,"

"True.. Wanna dance?," asked Marshall stretching his hand out to her

"S-sure," stuttered Fionna, she wasn't a good dancer and she didn't want to make a fool of herself

"I know you can't dance babe, so just leave that up to me," he smiled down at her and kissed her forhead

"Ok,"

The band started to play a slow song and on the dance floor was Marshall & Fionna, everybody looked at the new couple dancing their first dance. Cake looked towards her and smiled, her baby girl is finally grown up.

* * *

**One week later**

****"Bye cake," called Fionna from downstairs, she was moving in to Marshall's cave house "Visit often," called back Cake

"I'll visit everyday if i have too," Fionna grabbed the rest of her boxes and headed towards the cave

"Hmm, I'll see if she want's to watch a movie and when she isn't paying attention i'll make her favorite, spaghetti!," Marshall thought these things out loud

"Yes that will do well," he wanted to do something nice for Fionna since she never lived anywhere else except the treehouse, he didn't want her to feel homesick, just then Fionna came huffing and puffing through the door, she dropped the boxes and walked over to the couch and laid on it.

"Ouch, Marshall you need a new couch," grumbled Fionna from under a pillow

"Maybe this weekend we can go get a new one, and you can pick out the colour," he suggested staring at the back of her head

"Um, you okay marshy, usually you pick the colour and that is red, your favorite," she eyed him suspiciously

"True but it's YOUR house too ya know," he smiled at her, he loved the idea of them living together.

"Sure i guess... so whatcha wanna do?,"

"What about a movie,"

"Slamacow! HORROR MOVIE TIME!," Fionna jumped up from the uncomfortable couch and fist bumped the air

Marshall gave a small chuckle, he loved when her adventuress came out. "Pick whatever movie ya want, i'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he called walking to the kitchen, Fionna walked over to his movie holder thingy, she looked through them, hmm Exorcist, Scream, Jeepers Creepers... Ahh I got it Paranormal Activity 6 **(I know it doesn't exist but i didn't know what else to think of). **She popped the movie into the DVD player and pressed play, while she sat in the living room screaming from time to time Marshall was cooking her spaghetti.

When he finished cooking he brought her plate out to her to find her curled up under the coffee table hissing at the TV, "Fi, what are you doing," he asked amused of how she get's scared easily "This movie is wack," "If it's so wack then why are you under the coffee table hissing at the TV," She scowled at him "Fine it's scary... Is that spaghetti," Her scared expression turned into an excited one, she got out from under the table and grabbed the plate and started eating.

"You make some good spaghetti Marshy," she said with a full mouth and spaghetti sauce all around her mouth.

He looked at her and started laughing "W-what... Oh, well you could have told me there was sauce on my face,"

"S-sorry but o-oh my glob," he starting rolling on the ground clutching his side it was just that hilarious, she just stared at him and continued eating, she didn't care if she ate like a pig, this was spaghetti were talking about spaghetti is slamacow good! After she finished she took her plate in to the kitchen and just put it in the sink, she was to lazy tonight to wash anything. She went back in to the living room and saw Marshall strumming his axe bass, "Hey i'm going to take a shower and go to bed, night babe," she called going up the ladder, "Night wifey," he continued to play his axe bass til he heard a little snore.

He set his bass down and walked out the door, he locked the door. Marshall started walking, he liked his midnight walks around Aaa. After walking for several minutes he came upon an apple tree patch, he floated into one of the tree's and started grabbing off apples sucking out the colour and tossing the colourless core on the ground, after he was stuffed he started walking again, he looked up at the sky, it was a full moon that night with millions stars looking down upon him and glittering ever so beautifully. Marshall thought they looked like Fionna's eyes when she was excited about something, he loved seeing his adventuress happy. He even loved saying she's his, because now she finally is HIS.

After again walking for several minutes he came upon a field of daisies, Fionna's favorite flower, one day i'll bring her here and we can watch the night sky together and just reminisce about how we met and all the fun things we did together, he thought awhile longer til one thought came to his mind, we won't ever be together forever... forever. He hated to think about these horrible thoughts, she wouldn't want to be turned in to a vampire and watch her family and friends die off, but maybe Cake could be immortal, and she'd probably reconsider. No, she wouldn't want Cake to suffer, ugh stupid inner turmoil. He'd think about that lumping junk later, for now he'd hang and love his wifey. He decided that and grabbed a few daisies and floated back to his house.

He unlocked his door to the house and walked in, he got a cup and filled it with water and put the daisies in and ever so gently climbed up the ladder and put them on the night stand on Fionna's side, (There so now when she wakes up she'll see something she loves) Marshall smiled at the little sleeping form on his bed, she looked so peaceful in her footie pajamas, (I gotta get me some of those pajamas thought Marshall.. We could be like footie buddies) He kissed her forehead and got on the other side of the bed. "Good night my beautiful wife," he whispered before yawning and falling asleep.

Fionna awoke to daisies on her night stand, (Marshall probably went out last night and got me these... he's sweet) she sniffed the flowers and descended down the ladder into the living room where he found Shwabbela sleeping on the ground. "I haven't seen you in awhile," she pet the cats head and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. She got out the pancake mixed and made herself some pancakes, she then got out strawberries and red food dye. She dyed the mix red and put strawberry pieces in, (Hope marshy likes it) she mixed the bowl and made those wonderful pancakes for him, he came down stairs and saw her cleaning the skillet. "Your pancakes are on the table," she said smiling at him "Oh and thank you for the daisies, they were nice," "I'm glad you liked them," he walked over to the table and eyed the pancakes "Just for me... Awesome," he started sucking the colour out of them. Fionna sat next to him and started eating her pancakes, when they were done Marshall got Shwabbela some raw meat.

"Hey, I think i'm going to head over to Cakes,"

"Ok baby, see you later,"

"Bye," she walked out the door and headed for the treehouse.

She walked into the treehouse "Hey Cake,"

Cake ran down the ladder and hugged Fionna, "Baby guess what!," Cake was practically jumping out of her skin, she was so excited.

"What?,"

"Lord Monochromicorn proposed!," Cake squealed

Fionna gaped at her, "Oh my glob! What did you say!,"

"Yes of course,"

"Oh my glob!," Fionna gave her a tight hug "Cake is having a wedding," she chanted this all around the treehouse

Cake was dancing randomly around the house while Fionna was chanting random things.

"This is going to be a slamacow good wedding!," yelled Fionna

"Hell yeah sister!," Cake said fist bumping Fionna

"What time is it!," Fionna asked

"WEDDING TIME!," replied Cake

* * *

**Yeah sorry it was kind of stupid?**

**Ehh whatever.**

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm taking suggestions for Cake's wedding.**

**Also who should get married next... Review who you want next!**


	14. Another One

**You wanted Gumball to get married next so he will but that will be in later chapters **

* * *

While Fionna was walking back to her house she thought over the events that just happened (I can't believe Cakes going to get married.. first it was me then Cake who's next?) She walked into the house and saw it was the same as how she left it, she walked up the ladder to see if Marshy was awake from his nap. He was still lying on the bed sleeping, Fionna started giggling as she looked at his sleeping form, his butt was in the air.

She pondered if she should wake him up, (No, just let him sleep, I'll go to the Candy Castle). She pet Shwabbela and walked out the door again.

She looked up at the morning sky it was a bit cloudy, maybe rain will come, but it still was nice and sunny. Fionna loved the heat from the sun on her skin, it made her feel cheery for some reason. She kept on walking when she finally came to the Candy castle, she knocked on the door.

Peppermint Maid answered, "Hello, have you come to see upon Gumball,"

Fionna looked at the maid, "Yes, I've come to see him,"

"He's in his study, I'll take you to him," They descended for the study, when they got there PM knocked on the door and then entered

"Sir, Fionna is here to see you,"

Gumball looked up from his book he was reading "Oh hello Fionna," PM walked out of the room.

"Hey Gumball did you hear that Lord M proposed to Cake?," she asked walking over to the desk

"Yes, he told me she said yes?," he looked at her with one of his princely smiles

"Yup, I'm so slamacow excited, my big sister is finally getting married!," Fionna fist pumped the air.

"Haha, so did FP like the chemical," he asked curiousness biting at every word

"Yeah he totally lumping loved it, didn't you see him chug pretty much every drink,"

"No, I actually didn't, but at the sounds of that I guess he loved it,"

"How long does the chemical last though," "I know you want him to be happy since he's one of your best friends, so I found a way to make that chemical last forever," Fionna gaped at him "Forever... That's awesome!," she gave him a big hug "Dude your a great friend ya know that,". He hugged her back "Yes I know," She looked at the clock on the wall "Ah I know I just got here but I need to wake lazy up so we can get new furniture," She waved to him and walked out of the Candy castle heading back to the cave.

Fionna walked into the house and found Marshall floating above the couch watching TV, "Hey babe, I was just coming to wake you up," fionna went and sat on the couch, flinching as she sat down "No need I'm already up," he smirked at her and gave her a kiss, she blushed, "Want to get that new couch now," "Maybe later right now we need to Adventure!,"

"Hell yeah! ADVENTURE TIME," she fist bumped him "Oh wait I forgot to tell you... Cake's going to get married, Lord M proposed,"

"It's about time, congratulations to her," at that he grabbed Fionna and started flying towards an adventure, he was holding her bridal style. She held on to his neck, she still wasn't that used to flying. "M-marshall don't you drop me," "I'd never drop you Fi," he looked down at her with a blank face. "G-good," Then an idea struck her, "Marshall why don't you turn me into a Vampire so we can fly together," she asked with a small smile on her face "Fi... I could never do that to you, all your friends and family will die right in front of you... Yeah it's going to kill me when you die but I don't want to make you suffer," sadness was in all of his words she could tell "I know Marshall, but when I said i'll love you forever and that I want to be with you forever I meant it," she looked into his eyes "You don't have to do it now, wait til I'm 18 like you," He pondered this in his head.

"I guess, let me think about it first," he continued flying, he really didn't want to turn her but then there's that selfish part of him that doesn't want her to die, stupid decisions why are you so hard to make.

They continued flying til the saw some trolls beating up a marshmallow person, Marshall flew towards them and launched Fionna towards the middle, She had her crystal sword in front of her "Nobody touches Marshmallow people!," she kicked on of the trolls in the face and swung her sword at the other. Marshall joined her by throwing them into the trees. The trolls either ran away or they were unconscious "Are you okay ," Fionna asked walking over to him "Yes , thank you," he waved to her and headed back to his house.

"That was a pretty good Adventure... Now let's get that couch," she elbowed him in the ribs "Ok ok, let's go," He scooped her up again and flew to furniture land, they looked around and Fionna found a couch that was black with red splotches and it was comfortable. "Here let's get this one," she pointed towards it "Yeah sure, whatever," They bought the couch and took it to there house, they switched it out with the uncomfortable one, they just sent the one couch outside.

Fionna jumped on the now comfortable couch, "Aww perfect," she breathed, Marshall sat on the couch, he flinched as if to expect the same uncomfortable feel as the last one, but he realized it was actually perfect. "Yeah perfect pick Fi," she smiled up to him "Thanks,"

They sat there talking about the stupidest randomest junk, until Fionna's phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello?," she spoke into the phone

"Hey baby what are you doing," asked Cake

"Oh hey cake, nothing really just talking with Marshall,"

"Cool, so I was wondering if you could go to Choose Goose and get me some pink fabric for my mini cat dress,"

"Sure Cake,"

"Thanks baby,"

"Welcome," at that Cake hung up and Fionna put the phone down

"Marshall want to go on another Adventure?," Fionna asked him

"Sure why not," They walked to where the Choose Goose was, they got the fabric. Fionna took it to Cake "Here you go Cake," she said handing her the fabric "Thank you baby I totally appreciate this!," she hugged the human girl. "Now the dress is almost complete,"

Fionna walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of strawberries and came back into the living room.

"Hey Cake I need to ask you something," Fionna called to her

"Sure baby what is it," asked Cake who was sewing her dress

"Would it be cool if i was a...

* * *

**c; Suspenseful enough. **

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them greatly. I still need suggestions for Cake's wedding, kind of not sure what to do with her wedding. Also since Gumball shall be married next, who do you want him married to... **

**Review who you would like...**

**Now I shall get back to playing Slender.. That game crazy scary! **


	15. Secret Wish

"Would it be cool if i was a... Vampire," asked Fionna

Cake just stared at her with wide eyes, "W-what baby,"

"Cake I know it's a hard choice but I want to become a vampire," now Fionna was pleading, this wasn't like her but she loved Marshall to much and she knew if she died he wouldn't be able to go on.

"B-baby what about me your family and your friends.. we'll die and you'll be sad," Cake was worried now, she didn't want her baby to suffer when she died, but even now she didn't know because if her family and friends die she'll be sad but if Cake didn't give her approval she'd be sad.. It was just too complicated. Marshall then spoke up "You know Cake I could make you and Gumball immortal, not Vampire wise, but my mom is powerful enough to give you immortality," Cake looked at him "I-i don't know," "See Cake you could be immortal too!," exclaimed Fionna, she wanted Cake to be immortal with her now "But baby you could be immortal without the Vampire part,"

"I realize that now Cake but I still wish to become Vampire," Fionna looked at Cake she was clutching the fabric tight

"If you wish baby, I give my approval, and Marshall, I'll do it,"

Fionna stared at Cake in surprise, she thought she might put up a bigger fight, apparently not. "Thank you Cake," she ran over and gave her a super tight hug "I love you so much,"

"Cake I'll get my mom and ask her to make you immortal," said Marshall, he was floating on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Ok," Cake started sewing her dress, she started crying but she did this quietly, she didn't want her baby to become a vampire, but if it made her happy then she was okay with it. Since Marshall had sensitive ears he could hear her crying, he asked Fionna if he could speak with her alone, Fionna agreed and walked outside practicing her sword skills.

"Cake why are you crying," he asked giving her a little hug "I don't want her to become a vampire ya know, but it makes her happy to be with you, and i'm glad, but it's just so complicated," she whimpered "I know how you feel, I don't want her to become one either but she's happy that's all that matters, and anyways Cake you get to become immortal, you can be with Lord M longer," he tried to cheer her up, she looked up at him "That's true, I feel a little better now, thank you Marshall... and i'm sorry for over the years accusing you of being a blood sucking demon who wanted only to do destruction, I was wrong," she gave him a hug. "Make her vampire and then you get your mom to make me immortal,"

"As you wish," he smirked at her giving off a little chuckle, she looked at him "You aren't a genie," she continued sewing she hummed a little song while doing that. Marshall walked outside, "You sure about this, you know you won't be able to feel the sun again without pain," he looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes "Yes, I'm positive, and couldn't your mom like make some kind of thing that would let us walk in the sun,".

"Maybe, It's just a myth,"

"I've learned over the years some myths are true," she kissed him..

"In 2 years i'll be just like you," she hugged him "I love you marshy, and this time it will be forever,"

"I love you too my little bunny," he hugged back, then he got struck with an idea that would break this conversation about being turned.. He squeezed her butt and floated high in the air. She gaped at him, she turned red and got angry "MARSHALL, YOU PERVERT WHAT THE HELL MAN!," she yelled this at him while jumping in the air trying to grab onto his pant leg. "Haha you can't get me,"

"Oh i'll get you when I become you!,"

He smirked at her, "Okay whatever you say,"

She scowled at him and walked towards their home "I'm going to the house,"

"Don't be a butt, I was just playing," he called after her.. She flipped him off "Go buy some more food were almost out," she yelled back still flipping him off. He stared at her (Did she just flip me off and is she still flipping me off... I've taught her well) he smirked at this thought and headed towards the grocery store thingy. When he got there he picked out all the necessary things they'd need. He flew back home with 2 paper bags full of stuff.

He walked in to the house and put the stuff done. Fionna was on the couch texting Gumball, "I'm back with your food," he said floating over to the couch. He put his head on her lap and curled into a ball and fell instantly into sleep. She looked down at him, she loved when he fell asleep on her lap. She put her hands in his hair and started combing out the messy raven hair. Fionna then gave him a long kiss on the lips, he opened an eye and saw she was kissing him, he returned the kiss and got up off her lap and grabbed her by the waist and floated in the air with her kissing.

The cat looked at them in the air, she then just walked away. They floated there for a couple more seconds kissing until Fionna pulled back for a breath. He smirked at her "You liked that didn't you," She blushed "M-maybe," he then pressed his lips against her's again and kissed her harder. She knew she liked it and he knew it too.

* * *

Cake was finally finished sewing her dress and tried it on, "It looks perfect," she then set the dress down carefully on the couch. She went into the kitchen and made herself an everything burrito and ate it. She looked at the time, it was 2am, she decided to think over the day.

She thought of Marshall saying she could become immortal "Immortality, never thought I could get it," she thought aloud.

"I-I want immortality," she twirled her hands in a circle "I'll live forever with my baby," she smiled at the thought of her and Fionna never being separated.

She finally decided to go to bed, she went up into what used to be her and Fionna's room. She changed the room now so it was yarn everywhere, she laid down on her yarn bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. She couldn't wish for anything better, her life was absolutely great.

* * *

**Sorry i lost my inspiration. D: **

**Just give me a while i'll think of something. **

**If i don't post anytime soon i'll just post after i'm done at the movies.**

**:D I still would like suggestions on who Gumball should marry. We already got one! Doughnut Princess. c; But i need's a couple more.**

**Also one of the suggestions for where Cake should get married was the Crystal Dimension.. I've decided that's where she'll get married. **

**Review please! **

**;3 Slender time!**


	16. Immortality

**Sorry I would have posted yesterday but like i said i was at the movies. Well i was at the movies. My friends and i got kicked out when it was barely 10 minutes into the movie. So pretty much we walked every where in the mall, then decided to eat a 5 different restaurants and go buy a gold fish. Then i bought adventure time stuff from hot topic. -.- Hot topic is expensive. I wanted a Marshall Lee t-shirt but no it had to be $30... I won't bore you with my time at the mall so here's the story. Oh and i'm going to speed up the time it's going to be 2 years later but it's still kinda the same? I know I didn't do Cake's wedding, but I will do a flashback later on in another chapter **

* * *

Today was the day Fionna was going to become a vampire, she already turned 18 the other week. She was excited and so was Cake, they both were going to become immortal. And Marshall's mother figured out a way to make a necklace that would let them walk in the sun, Cool right?

"Cake you'll go first," said Marshall pointing to a seat, Cake nodded and walked over to the seat and sat down looking up at him "I'm ready," Marshall walked over to her and handed her a red liquid "Drink this," she did as she was told, she gagged it tasted like week old milk that's been sitting out. "Your sure you want to keep going?," he asked, he wanted to make sure she was positive because after he was finished there was no going back. "Yes, I'm positive," he continued the process by chanting a few words in Greek and then grabbing and knife and reached his hand out for her arm, she handed it to him, he sliced her arm open, Cake flinched but she knew she wanted this, they both looked at the cut it started healing **(AN; To prove the process worked and she's immortal is if she heals quicker then usual). **"Your immortal, he stated nonchalantly.

Cake got up off the seat and went over to Fionna "I love you baby, but I need to get back to Lord M, he can't watch the babies all day by himself,"

"Ok Cake see you later," Fionna said waving good bye

"Ready babe," called Marshall

"As I'll ever be," she went up to him and hugged him

"Haha cool," he bent down over her neck and started kissing her neck then as fast as ever he bite down in her flesh, she gasped and grabbed onto his hair. After he was done she was asleep, that's part of the process of turning. He went upstairs to his/her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Hmm, It'll take an hour or two for the process to be done... Might as well take a shower," he said out loud. He kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom, he stripped down and got into the shower. He thought over what he just did, (She'll be with me forever and she won't be sad because Cake is immortal too) he decided on using chocolate scented shampoo and lathered his hair, he rinsed out his raven hair, and lathered up with body with strawberry body wash "I'm going to smell good for m'lady," he joked.

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out and grabbed a pair of blue skinnies and a black and red plaid shirt. Marshall put them on and went downstairs and found Shwabella sleeping on the couch, he sat down on the couch and decided to watch TV til Fionna awoke. Shwabella jumped into his lap and curled into a ball, he smiled down at the sleepy cat and started scratching behind her ears, Shwabella purred in approval. After two hours of watching nothing but paranormal shows he heard Fionna stir upstairs, he climbed up the ladder and saw her stretching, he looked her over. She had the same two twin teeth mark scars on her neck like him, she was blue-ish gray like him, she still had her ocean blue eyes but they had a tint of gray in them. She looked at him.

"Hey Marshy, did it work," she asked smiling up at him

"Of course it did baby," he walked over to her and hugged her. "Your still as beautiful as ever," she gave him a kiss

"I love you... forever," she wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He blushed at the contact, if you know what I mean **(AN; I have such the dirty mind)**. She didn't send of the same heat she did before but she still was warm to him, he put his arms around her and held her close to him. "I love you too.. Now let's get these sun protection necklaces on," he got up, she was still holding on to him, he went over to a box and got out two necklaces, one had a wolf on it howling at the moon, the other had a blue sword on it, he handed her the sword one. She looked at it curiously, she put it around her neck and started cuddling with Marshall once again.

He put on the wolf necklace and held her. "Wanna test these out," he asked whispering in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah let's go," she jumped off him and went downstairs, she was just at the door about to open it but she hesitated. "I'm scared Marshy," she whimpered

"It's fine, remember we live in a cave, the sun won't hit us yet," he said reassuring her. He opened the door and walked outside, he's walking since he knew Fionna couldn't float yet, he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers and started walking for the mouth of the cave. They were just about into the sun light when he turned "Ready bunny," he asked giving her a light kiss on the cheek "Yes, let's go,"...

They walked into the sun light, at first it blinded them but their eyes adjusted and they could see, the sun didn't burn them! "Oh my glob it's so beautiful," remarked Marshall, this was the first time in a thousand years that he didn't have to use a stupid umbrella to come into the sunlight.

"Yeah it's the same as always," Fionna already knew the sun light since she walked in it all her life and now she'll walk in it her whole undead life. He laughed at her remark. She just looked at him "So it's your first time in the sun without an umbrella, let's go see the kids," Fionna grabbed Marshall's arm and headed towards her old house. When they arrived at the treehouse, Lord M was sleeping on the couch and Cake was feeding the two Magical Cats/Monochromicorns. They were brother and sister, the girls name was Lily and the boys Panda **(AN; I like Panda's so that shall be his name)**. Fionna and Marshall went and sat by Cake "How they doing," asked Fionna "There doing good, just need to stop torturing each other," Cake said standing up with both babies in her arms and taking them to their nursery. "Haha, they're brother and sister, obviously there going to torture each other," She came back out of the room "I know but still they need to get along,".

Fionna just laughed, Cake looked at the now Vampire girl. "So baby, your Vampire,"

She stopped laughing "Yup, and it's actually pretty great," she got up and walked into the kitchen. Cake looked at Marshall who was paying attention to his hands in his lap. Cake walked over to him and gave him a tight hug "Thank you Marshall," she backed away from the hug. He looked at her stunned "Your not mad, I know you gave her approval, but I know you didn't want this for her," She nodded "After I left your house, I thought about it for a while and realized she's better off a Vampire so nobody can hurt her anymore.. Because I know sooner or later the Ice Queen will come blood thirsty but she'll be in for a surprise," Cake smirked "That old cougar thinks she can hurt Fionna, not when I'm here,". Marshall just stared at her "I love Fionna and I know you do too so you being immortal and her being vampire, that's pretty good right?," She nodded "Yup,".

Fionna walked back into the living room with a bowl of strawberries, she was sucking the colour out of one, "This is so cool,". She sat next to Marshall and offered him the bowl, he happily grabbed one and sucked the colour out. "So did any of you know that Gumball's getting married," Marshall gossiped, Fionna chocked on the colour she was sucking from the strawberry "PG is getting married, he never told us,".

"Well he didn't want anybody to know, but he told me since he want's me to be his best man," Now the conversation was getting interesting.

"Wow, never thought he was going to get married, well yeah I knew one day but wow," Fionna was amazed, there weren't a lot of Princess's around so she wondered who he'd marry. Marshall knew she was thinking about that. "He's going to marry Doughnut Princess,"

She looked at him, "Ohhh,". She grabbed another strawberry. "Let's talk about that later," Cake said, she had a naughty idea and she was going to speak it out loud..

"When are you going to do it?," Cake spoke out of no where. Fionna stared at her and blushed a bright gray "W-what Cake, where did that come from," Marshall blushed as well and looked at Cake. She smirked "You guys never did tier 15?," Cake asked sarcastically "C-cake why are we even talking about this,"

"I was just wondering, ya know, remember 2 years ago what I said baby, and then your answer," Cake wiggled her eyebrows. Fionna remembered Cake saying don't do tier 15, while Fionna said she'd never do that, but Cake kept saying she would until she finally gave in and said she would do it with Marshall. "C-cake don't say anything," Fionna jumped towards Cake. Cake grew small and moved out of the way "Haha, Fionna wants to do Marshall Fionna wants to do Marshall," Cake chanted these words and dodged Fionna's attacks, "Cake shut the hell up," "NOPE!," she called from the ceiling. Cake then ran outside, "Haha, you can't get me," Fionna ran out towards Cake, Cake started running like hell. Marshall walked out of the house blushing and smirking (Haha she want's to do me). He floated towards Fionna and grabbed her ass and flew high in the air. Fionna scowled at Marshall, "Seriously man, I've already got to get Cake, Now I have to get you too!," Marshall flew towards Cake who was still running and grabbed her and put her on his back and flew away from Fionna.

"Nice one Cake," remarked Marshall, he gave her a toothy smile. Fionna ran after them, she tried to fly after them but she was unsuccessful. Cake started laughing at her, "Ohh baby you can never get us,". All of a sudden a plan formed in Fionna's mind. She stopped chasing them and just fell on the ground crying. Marshall stopped and looked at the girl "Umm what the hell?," he said. He dropped Cake on the ground "Cake run behind those trees in case it's just a trick, it probably is," Cake nodded and ran towards the trees. Marshall walked over to Fionna and bent down by her and grabbed her chin with his hand made her look into his eyes "Why you crying bunny," he asked. She just smirked at him and launched herself on him, he fake gasped in surprise, he already knew it was a plan. She started punching him and he just grabbed her wrists, she tried to get free but it didn't work. "Babe you know ya can't hurt me," he said smirking at her, she scowled at him then smiled.

She started kissing his neck, now he was really surprised, she kissed his neck bites and started licking and sucking on them, he let out a moan. She then stopped and looked into his eyes, "Ha now I've got you," she said smiling. Fionna got off of him and walked back towards the treehouse. Marshall just lay there looking stunned, he didn't know what just happened, then Cake walked up to him.

"Dude tier 15 baby," Cake laughed and pulled him off the ground

"W-what just happened," he stuttered wiping of his jeans

"Haha, believe you'll know soon enough," she then started towards the treehouse with Marshall at her heels.

"Cake, do you think she's actually going to do...," he didn't finish his sentence. "Who knows, it's Fionna, she'll do what she wants when she wants too,"

"True, but now i'm surprised she even did that, I never thought she would,"

"She's held it in for a while now, who know's," she laughed

"Don't worry Marshall," he looked at her and just nodded. He was still surprised at what had just happened.

* * *

**It just got nasty. **

**._. Hide your children xD It's probably going to be limey next time, probably not since it has to be a little because of the rating.**

**Ehh whatever.. **


	17. Author's Note

**This is just a Authors note.**

**._. I just want to say in the next chapter there's going to be some lime.**

**I don't know how far I have to go before it becomes Lemon..**

**Hopefully I can stay in the lime zone, It's going to be hard for me since my mind has so many ideas. xD**

**So if your not good with lime and stuff, yeah then you might not wanna read this chapter but you can read the rest.**

**Be prepared because it's about to get nasty! **

**\(^.^)/ Now i'm going to get back to playing Slender.**

**Next chapter in an hour or so, I still gotta do homework.**

**-.-**


	18. Her Fantasy

**Recap:**

Fionna teased Marshall about the tier 15 thing

* * *

_"Marshall you know how Cake said how I wanted to do tier 15 with you," Fionna blushed at her remark, she avoided eye contact with the Vampire King. _

_"Yeah, what are you trying to say," he said this in a husky voice, Fionna looked at him, she was totally turned on now. She got up and sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist "Well I think we should "DO IT" she stared into his midnight eyes blushing. _

_"I thought you'd never ask," he grabbed her and put her on the bed and started kissing her lips hard. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she happily let his fork tongue enter, after awhile of making out she flipped there position so she was on top. Fionna started sucking on his twin neck bites. He moaned and grabbed onto her waist hard, she felt something pressing against her inner thigh, she was about to look down when there was a knock... wait a knock. _Fionna awoke from her dream, she growled in annoyance, she really wanted that dream to be real.

She got up from her bed and walked to the door and opened it, there stood Marshall.

"Why'd you knock, usually you'd just walk in," she asked annoyed that she couldn't finish her dream with him in it

"O-oh well I um decided to sleep on the couch because of y-you know yesterday," he scratched the back of his neck uneasily.

She thought about yesterday "Ohhh," she leaned in and kissed him on his neck, he moaned. "I found your weak spot, I'll use that for later," she remarked with a smirk, she climbed down the ladder and went into the kitchen, she grabbed herself an apple and sucked the delicious colour out and threw the core away. She went back up the ladder and saw Marshall strumming his axe bass, she grabbed herself fresh bra and underwear.

She took off her night shirt she was wearing, Fionna didn't have a bra on so her puppies were out and flashing everything, Marshall looked up from his bass and his mouth opened, this was the first time he say Fionna naked like fully naked. When he was goggling at her body the door bell rang which made Fionna jumped and when Fionna jumped her boobs went with her, he played the scene over and over in his mind, slower and slower.

She put her bra on fast and put the rest of her clothes on and went downstairs to open the door and see a letter. She grabbed it and went back inside, she inspected it, it was Pink. Fionna opened the letter and pulled out a wedding invitation it read:

* * *

_ and _

_ Your invited to Prince Bubba Gumball _

_ and Princess Powdered Doughnuts Wedding._

_ We hope to see you there._

* * *

"Marshall we got an invitation to Gumballs wedding," she yelled up the ladder. He walked down and looked at her blushing, she noticed this.

"What's with the rosy chicks babe," she asked curious

"I-I-I saw your b-bo-boobs, t-they were nice," he stuttered before fainting, yup he fainted.

She stared at him, (Damn I must be that hot that he faints, she thought) she started laughing. She picked his body up and placed him on the couch.

"Oh my glob Marshall, what have you got yourself into,"

* * *

**_Yeah it was short, but I'm sleepy and my imagination isn't working with me. _**

**_-.-t Ugh poo-brains. _**

**_I'll post a longer chapter tomorrow after school.. Stupid weekend goes by fast, one day it's Friday next it's Sunday and 9 at night._**

**_Damn stupid ass school. Gosh taking my time to write. _**

**_Well hope you enjoyed some lime. Since i'm going to make a sequel it's going to be M rated since Imma make it lemon next time._**

**_And after a chapter or two more into this story i'll do some more lime.._**

**_I'll take suggestions for what should happen in the sequel. _**

**_Night... _**


	19. Another AN

**_Yeah sorry another one of these stupid ass things._**

**_I will update tonight. But tomorrow i'm not sure if I will, I want to but I have to finish reading a book for school before Wednesday_**

**_and I haven't even started. xD I do everything last minute haha._**

**_Also I made this tumblr thingy._**

**_If like you wanna follow it, I'll post a link. But to warn you I SUCK at role playing, I'll do my best._**

**_Also you know how they have those moving pictures. -.- Yeah I have no clue how to do that shit._**

**_But like I said I'll try. I'm just bored right now so I started making dumb stuff._**

**_New Chappie in a little _**


	20. Meeting Her

_**Oh my Gosh! I know I didn't update yesterday I'm so sorry! I would've updated way earlier today but I had so much homework, I thought I'd never finish it, Well i'm not even done I still have to finish that book, I only have like 78 pages left then I'll be done, and that's a shocker that I'm about to finish a big book in like one day. xD -.- But if I don't update fast you can thank my math teacher who gave me like 5 pages of homework that has no point to it.. And now that I think about it, I didn't do one page she asked me to do. Ugh assface.. Well enjoy, and it's a short chapter, sorry. **_

* * *

While Marshall lay passed out on the couch Fionna decided to head to the Candy Kingdom and chat with Gumball for awhile. It's been awhile since she saw him. She thought about Gumball getting married, she was happy for him, she wanted her friend to be happy and she was glad he finally found someone who related to him. Her name was Doughnut Princess, so she sounded like a nice person to be with.

Fionna was walking down the usual route she used to go to Gumballs, but she stopped in front of an apple tree and grabbed one and sucked the colour out and just threw the core on the ground, (It's lumpin' awesome I can do that) she laughed at her own ridiculous thoughts. When she arrived at the Candy castle she knocked on the door, but instead of Peppermint Maid answering Gumball did.

"Hey PG," Fionna said waving to him

"Hi Fionna, I'm glad to see you, It's been awhile," he replied, he stepped aside so she could enter.

"Well I came to give my best friend a big congratulations! I can't believe it PG your getting married!," she cheered

"Haha, Yup, It's my lucky day... finally," he looked at the excited girl

"Would you like to meet her," she looked at him and smiled

"Lump yes!," he lead her towards his library room. They entered and Fionna saw her, she had a big powdered doughnut with a crown sitting on it on her head and her skin color was a milk chocolate and her dress was white with doughnuts attached to it, her hair was in an elegant bun, she had white hair. (She's pretty)

"Oh hello there, You must be Fionna the Adventuress, I've heard a lot about you," Doughnut Princess spoke in her quiet whisper angelica voice

"Yes I am Fionna, It's nice to finally meet you Doughnut Princess," Fionna bowed down

"Haha, Just call me Doughness," Fionna nodded.

When Doughness turned her attention back to the books on the shelf Fionna turned to PG and whispered into his ear "She's quiet lovely, Your perfect elegant type," he smiled "Yes she very much is," he said. Gumball lead Fionna into his kitchen, "I've made strawberry and red velvet cupcakes, I thought you might like to take some home to you and Marshall and maybe even give Cake one since I know she loves her cupcakes," Fionna stared at the delicious morsels "Thanks PG," she was drooling, she grabbed one and sucked the delicious colour out, "Mmmmm, Perfect," she licked her lips. She handed him the colourless cupcake, he grabbed it and ate the rest, it still tasted the same it just didn't have that colour.

"So about the wedding, when is it," Fionna asked sucking on another cupcake.

"Well I saw it's in a month or so, But were still deciding what to do, She's still deciding on things," he got up and got himself and Fionna a cherry soda. She drank the item, "That's cool, Well whenever the wedding is, I'll be definitely coming!,"

"That's nice to hear," Gumball replied taking a sip of his soda.

"So how are you and Marshall,"

"Ohh, Were fine, Marshall's passed out on the couch at home," Gumball looked at her worried, she saw that in his eyes.

"No, He's fine he passed out because I guess he saw my boobs and he was overly excited and just went PLOP on the ground," she said pointing to the pink floor.

"Ohh, So I guess just the usual haha," he drank the rest of the soda

"Yeah, It's been nice and all, But I have a weird feeling somethings coming," Fionna said shakyness in her voice

* * *

_**Hahaa. Cliff Hanger... I think? I don't know.**_

_**Yeah it was short AF' but ya know homework and all that jazz. I want to see if I can upload from my ipod. **_

_**New Chapter tomorrow for sures! If I don't have ugly ass homework.**_

_**Night! **_


	21. She's Right

**Yay! No homework. I'll update more this week since I don't have school Friday and Monday! So that means more chapters! Hellz Yeah!**

**c; Hahaa, Yeah this chapters all late but I was watching Pewdiepie, I love his videos. Oh and I changed how the thoughts look instead of these thingys () its going to be like sideways writing, whatever you call that thing xD **

* * *

Fionna was right something was going to happen. She was going to become the official Vampire Queen, but to become the Queen she had to go the Night'O'sphere. Marshall said she had to be approved by some Council _Why do I have to be approved, Marshall's the King, He should be able to approve me himself, But NO it has to be law, _Fionna didn't want to go back there, it wasn't a horrible place after awhile of being down there but she didn't particularly like it.

She sighed and laid on the couch, Marshall was upstairs playing with his bass. She thought about her dream _Damn he looked nice in those jeans or pajamas I don't know he just looked gooooood, ha one day I say one day I'll get some of that _she started smiling like an idiot when Marshall came down stairs and looked at her "Umm, you okay Fi, your kind of creeping me out," she snapped out of her trance and looked at him and started blushing her blush _**(AN; Haha yeah I went** **there!).**_"Yeah I'm good I just thought of something I dreamt last night before you woke me up," she sighed, that was an awesome ass dream. She still wished it came true. Ehh whatever, she'd tap that ass some day.

Marshall just shrugged, he went into the kitchen into the fridge grabbed strawberries then closed the fridge _**(AN; I got bored, don't judge**_** me)** he sat down next to Fi, and sucked the colour outta the red berry. He set the bowl on the coffee table, "Fi, you ready to be made a queen!," Marshall asked with a suspicious smirk on his face, she looked at him, "Ugh today, I don't wanna go to the Night'O'sphere today," she whimpered.

Marshall leaned over and grabbed Fionna and pulled her on top of him, "Who ever said anything about going to Night'O'sphere," he smirked again and started kissing Fionna on the lips, she kissed back, they kissed passionately. Fionna knew what was happening and she was glad it was finally happening. He put his hands on her waist and started grinding her into him, she moaned in ecstasy _**(AN; Have no clue what that word means I just thought it sounded like important? I don't know, heehe I like random words)**_he growled in pleasure. After one last kiss on the lips she went down to his twin neck marks and just swirling her tongue in them, kissing them, and sucking on it to give him a purple hickey. He moaned in pleasure.

She could feel the pressure on her inner thigh, it was just like her dream! Fionna was having the time of her undead life, she wanted more then this way more...

* * *

**Guess what! This was the last chapter of the story :D Don't worry there shall be a sequel! And I will finish of this scene, If you know what I mean! But it's going to be lemon/lime well pretty much both combined like yeah I'll have dirtier parts then this but then like I'm not going to say some words because they creep me out, Yeah surprising huh. Those words just give me the shivers xD Haha hoped you like it! AND PLEASE REVIEW I NEEDS MORE REVIEWS! ALSO I TAKE SUGGESTION FOR THE SEQUEL! And yes Gumball shall have his wedding in Sequel!**


End file.
